


A love story on the seas

by lolitystories



Series: A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitystories/pseuds/lolitystories
Summary: A young girl named Mey arrived in the world of One Piece when a gap opened between her world and this one. This rare phenomenon makes her meet the cruel and terrifying Captain Kid. They are different, she is gentle, he is merciless ... But who knows perhaps that is what they both needed?This story was inspired to me after reading Captive, the work of @AbyssCronica but also Starting from death of @Tocglitch on Wattpad.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. First meeting.

POV: Mey.

When I arrived in this world totally different from mine ... I thought I would never get used to it. The technologies, the fruits of the devil, the one piece ... You would have thought you were in a book of fantastic stories ... I always knew that there were different worlds from mine, but I never thought I could provide to access it for real.

"Mey?" I hadn't even heard that someone had approached. I had settled in the crow's nest to look at the stars and make drawings in my notebook. I turned around to see black boots and pants in colors that were still as extravagant, I smiled, looking up to the eyes of my captain and also the man I loved most in the world.

"Still writing in your stupid notebook?" I pouted by swelling my cheeks before glaring at him. I only managed to make him smile, his lips covered by his burgundy lipstick ... I just wanted to hang on to his neck and stick his lips against mine.

"What's going on kitten are you getting your claws out?" Kid knelt next to me, it's crazy ... Even so he always seemed huge compared to me.

He took the notebook I had in my hands while I was immersed in my thoughts that I did not understand at the time, he leafed through the pages until he stopped on one of her ... His eyes seemed shocked at first before a big smile appeared on his face.

"Hmm ... I understand better why you don't let anyone touch your notebook."

"Huh?" I started to stop fantasizing about him to realize the disaster. In this notebook I wrote a little of everything ... Since my arrival here, since my meeting with Kid and his crew and it may well be that I also do some drawings of things that I like and it may well be that draw the person I love in a totally sexy way with just a towel around the waist with his dripping abs is something that I particularly like ...

"It's funny ... Your drawing is one of the first pages, however when you had this notebook we weren't even together, you must have fallen in love for a long time then?" I blushed when I couldn't find the words. Did I find him attractive? Yes, of course, but it's not like I'm going to admit that ! His ego is already big enough!

Now that I think about it, it's a chance that we could find my book floating on the ocean ... I had to redraw and write again things that I remembered and that had disappeared and of course, he had to find it!

"If you draw these kinds of things, I wonder what your writings may look like." In a jump I then threw myself on him to try to recover my notebook but he had already seen me coming and had caught me with his mechanical arm while he started to read with his other hand.

"Kid I swear to you that ..." I protested, he had already started to read despite my objections.

_Flashback:_

If I were asked ... Would I miss my world? I would have told you that no ... Our society was certainly just as corrupt as the government in this world ... But I don't know if I would have had a chance to survive. Since I was little, I have always been different from others, I feel things that no one feels. In this world, we call it haki, it can happen to me to have visions of the future and I happened several times to be protected from danger by an invisible barrier when people wanted to attack to me.

I had happened to hide from others several times because, it seemed that I was much too naive and too kind and as if they could read it on my forehead, the others had always made use of my weakness to demean myself or get what they wanted from me. They called me the "library crow" ... Maybe because it was the only place apart from the bathroom where I could feel safe when I was younger, I knew that if I complained about them things would be worse so I just tried to be discreet and make my family proud ...

I had no real idea of what I wanted to do later, I felt like people, the world was stuck in a sphere, a time loop that keeps repeating itself. I couldn't get stuck in an office until the end of my days, and I wasn't brave enough to impose myself on others. I lived alone with my father, for him the only thing that counted was studies and work ... I could then give up all my creative escapes ...

Except one thing, my notebooks. It was easy to hide them during lessons, read and write stories ... I loved to get away from here ... Far from it all. I didn't really know if I had hidden powers or if my imagination was playing tricks on me but when the night fell, it was as if I could feel all the pain, all the joy and the emotions of the earth ...

These stars ... These lights, did they shine for me? I never knew it, but one evening. When I came home from work, exhausted, in torrential rain ... The stars came to me more numerous than ever. The rain water around me then became more intense as if I was caught in a whirlpool, the water was salty ... It was sea water! When I came back to the surface I realized that I had failed on a beach.

Was I dead or in a coma and caught up in the creations of my imagination? I didn't really have time to think about it at the time.

"CAPTAIN !!!" Cries ... They came from a boat not far from my position, it looked like they had faced another boat and that a man had just fallen into the ocean, one of his arms came out beckoning to his companions but they seemed too far away to come and save him.

I did not think, he was close to me and I was probably the only one who could save him ... I was not going to stay there and watch someone drown even if I did not know what I was doing here. Admittedly I hadn't done swimming since primary school but hey ...

Despite the fact that I'm a very bad swimmer, I managed to reach the man who was slowly starting to sink into the depths of the ocean. I didn't even realize how strange it was, me the girl always scared of everything ...

The man I was trying to save must have been at least three times my size if not more, he was heavy but it is as if the energy that had always protected me was by my side once again, I felt a meteoric thrust in my legs, it did not last long but thanks to it I was able to bring this man back to shore. I coughed while trying to get some air while making sure he was ok. He was no longer breathing!

I started to make the gestures of help and mouth to mouth ... I then felt his heart beat faster and faster when he suddenly opened his eyes. His first reaction was not what I expected ... He grabbed me by the throat lifting me slightly off the ground, those eyes terrified me, his eyes were cold and murderous. But I don't know why, I understood that he was afraid, with the little force that I had I put my hands on the arm with which he was holding me and as in an electric shock, he widened his eyes to look at me better. After a few seconds he let me fall back to the ground where I was coughing again.

"You ... you saved me? Why?"

"What? ... You preferred ... To die?" He was going to answer me but the pain inflicted on him by his missing arm forced him to remain quiet. I tried to help him as best I could until a boat approached us. Several men approached us and they scared me a little ... They were all dressed in a strange way but the one who seemed to be the doctor asked that their captain be brought back as quickly as possible to their boat. I was frozen in place when two hands were placed on my shoulders making me jump, I then meet my gaze with a muscular man too, he wore a blue and white mask covered with holes.

"You saved the life of our captain, who are you?"

"Uh ... My name is Mey."

"Do you live alone on this island?"

"No ... I don't live here ... I don't know how I got here ..." The boy seemed to examine me up and down as if my outfit seemed just as strange as his.

"Good. Come with me, I think when the captain feels better he will want to talk to you." I saw no other option apart from accepting, I did not prefer to remain an island where I was very unlikely to get out of it.

"Okay um ..."

"Killer." I nodded as I followed him on what I didn't yet know would become my new home.

_End of flashback._

Kid had finally let go of my notebook once I had given up trying to get it back. It was extremely annoying so I was silent for a while with my head buried in my chest and I had to fall asleep without realizing it. When I woke up I was in our bed, Kid stroking hair with a smile, when he saw me open my eyes.

"Don't tell me you've read it all ..." I asked ashamed.

"No ... you wrote too much." I let out a sigh of relief as he suddenly climbed over me looking at me with a predatory look that made me blush instantly.

"On the other hand, I would prefer to hear it from you ... What if you told me a little about how you fell in love with the captain who terrified you so much?"


	2. Mysterious power.

POV: Killer.

Kid had been taken to the infirmary. Heat and I were trying to hold him in place, he was screaming, because of the unbearable pain he was feeling. The doctor finally arrived with the necessities and we let him take care of the captain.

We were all terrified after seeing him fall into the water, following his fight. Even if I had dived it was far too far and he was already starting to sink. I am not sure that he appreciated the intervention of this young girl, but he owes her is life."

"Where is the girl ?" I asked Wire, who was waiting for us outside the room.

"On deck with our men, they're waiting for news from the captain." He replied.

"Well ... Tell them it will be okay, we have to weigh anchor, I don't know what's on this island but I have a bad feeling ..." I had to barely finished my sentence that a sound of firearm sounds outside.

We ran to the bridge to see our men fighting strange creatures that seemed to come from the forest.

"Chefs! What are we doing? There are too many of them and our weapons do nothing against them!" The men looked worried, the bullets of their weapons entered the body of this things without preventing them from advancing.

Wire left to take control of the ship in order to move the boat away from the coast, while Heat and I, had to repel the remaining monsters.

The others seemed to be no longer able to chase us.

"They seem to be afraid of water ..." I whispered when I realized that those who had fallen did not seem to rise to the surface.

Without getting too close to his creatures, we finally managed to repel our enemies outside the boat.

"Stop! Don't ... Don't come near ..." I turned to see Mey backing up to the helm of the ship, one of the monsters was getting dangerously close to her ...

While I was going to intervene the boat started to rock. As if the sea were angry, huge waves surrounded the boat forming gigantic hands which caught the monster. The creature also did not seem to understand what was going on and began to cry out in terror. The aquatic claws struck down his opponent without giving him the slightest chance.

Mey was still crouching and screaming as her eyes had turned a light blue color ... After a few minutes everything was over, the monster's cries had stopped and the others had fled in fear, the sea was calm again...

"What ... what destructive power ... can she control the ocean !?" The men started talking to each other still shocked by what had just happened, Heat approached me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are we locking her up? If she's the one who did that, she's dangerous ..." I bowed my head.

"I'm going to put handcuffs in sea stone on her, we will interrogate her afterwards."

POV: Mey.

When I felt that I was no longer in danger I wiped the tears that threatened to run from my eyes before getting up. I felt a firm grip on my arm, taken in fear, I felt the same energy as before to resurface in me but when I saw the familiar mask I calmed down.

"I don't know if we can trust you so I'm going to have to handcuff you, if you help us we won't hurt you so you're going to stay in one of our cells while waiting ..." I just nodded.

I saw these pirates fighting and I certainly did not want to put them on my back, since they were the only people I had met so far and even if he was now obvious that I had some power, I didn't think I could survive very long alone ...

The man named Killer had taken me to a cell, it was much colder there than outside. I knelt in the corner of it sniffing a little because of my wet clothes.

Save this man's life, Mey... Well, now I'm going to catch a cold ... I heard a sigh and I looked up, Killer was still there and watching me.

"Your clothes are soaked." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, maybe it happened when I saved your captain's life, I thought I could dry myself a little in the sun but now I really risk getting sick ..." The pirate looked at me again before leaving.

I put my head between my arms while trying to sleep. Who knows ? Maybe it was all a bad dream and I was going to wake up. As my eyes closed, the sound of footsteps caught my attention again, the pirate returned with a black polka dot shirt.

"It doesn't fit me anymore so it should go at least to your knees however we have no pants to your size you will have to settle for it." I walked over to him and thanked him, held out my arms to him to make him understand that I could not dress in handcuffs.

"And what proves to me that you're not going to try to attack me?"

"I think if that were the case, I would have already tried to attack you on the bridge ..." After a long heavy silence, he removed my chains but stayed in front of me ... I had horror of people too close, he really started to make me uncomfortable ...

"Um ... can you ..."

"I took off the handcuffs but I don't trust you, get dressed or stay in this outfit as you want." I watched him completely flabbergasted ... He really was not going to turn around right?

I turned around and went to the furthest distance ... I didn't like this place, it reminded me of bad memories ... Being locked up, like a bird in a cage.

"What devil fruit did you eat?" Killer's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"A what ?"

"A devil fruit, the one who gave you your power."

"My power ... I don't remember eating a fruit, I have had it since I was born, well I think ..." He didn't ask me any other questions when I took off my work clothes.

I hid the parts of my body as I could by putting on his shirt, I could feel his gaze land on the different scars that adorned my body, the most recent were the marks on my arms, I had tried several times to carve my veins and we will not say that my depression had improved ...

I pulled my bra through the shirt and kept my panties on, my face was red with shame, I folded my wet clothes and headed for Killer again. I didn't even dare look at his mask anymore. He put the handcuffs on for safety apparently ... He then left me alone again and I fell asleep for good.

"WOMAN! WOMAN STANDING!" I jumped, turning my gaze to a man I didn't know, he was probably one of the pirates.

"Killer asked me to bring you food." I approached the slightly trembling man.

He gave me the plate which almost fell from my hands then he brought the lantern he had in his hands close to my face.

"Hey ... But you are cute in fact, you doesn't look like a monster ..." At this word I immediately froze, I turned around and I hid in the back of the cell. The pirate laughed after my reaction.

"Oh ... I didn't mean to offend you, little girl. You know ... You'd better be nice to us, just because you saved the captain's life doesn't mean we can't do what 'we want with you ... "His voice ... These words ...

That night, several pirates came, they knocked on the bars of my cell and uttered sounds and cries, they looked like animals. I didn't like it ... I just wanted it to stop ...

"WHAT HAPPENS HERE!" Hearing the anger that echoed in the captain's voice, all the men backed away to let him pass.

"You ..." His embers look suddenly fell on me, he ordered his men to leave and with a simple snap of his fingers he opened the door of my cell.

"Killer told me you have terrifying powers, where exactly are you from?"

"From what I understand ... Not from your world." My answer did not please him, he advanced a little closer until covering me completely with his threatening figure.

"Don't play with me kid ... You might regret it." My gaze meet his one filled with challenge.

"I save your life and that's how you treat me? I don't know who you are but know that if you want to hurt me, kill me or be raped by your stupid men, do it because you can't break me more than I already am. I don't come from here and I don't know how to get home that's all I can tell you then if it doesn't suit you this is not my problem! " We looked into each other's eyes for several seconds which seemed endless to me, there was something strange happening when I looked at him ...

He was going to answer me something when Killer entered the room.

"Kid, the doc said you should rest ..."

"As if I needed it, how long before the next island?"

"Two days."

"Good. Take care of the girl until we get there, we will leave her there and if she has a slightest suspicious gesture, kill her." Killer nodded and the big bad redhead left.

"You are the first woman who speaks to him in that tone." I swear I heard a slight laugh coming from him.

"Well ... If I am the first woman there who tells his, his four truths, we have a job. I imagine that it is too much to ask to be in a room without all the men who turn around me."

"I'm busy today, you can rest in my room if you want, no one will bother you."

"Thank you Killer ..."


	3. Dangerous woman.

POV: Mey.

Killer's room was much better than the small cell in which I was before, there was a space that must have been used for sports, I was quite amazed by the size of the weights, which he had for practice. Was he really human?

Certainly most of the men here seem to have impressive muscles ! He had a desk with different cards on it and ... Drumsticks? After my quick observation I decided to catch up on sleep from last night, his bed was comfortable quickly plunging me into sleep.

Maybe I should have thought about locking the front door?

POV: Kid.

I was in my workshop working on my new arm, with Killer, I would need additional parts in order to create my prosthesis, I was hoping to find them on the next island.

"What did you do with the parasite?"

"Mey? I let her rest in my room."

"Do you call her by her first name? Does she really make that effect?" Killer and I laughed.

"You tell me, didn't you watch her?"

"All I saw was that she was wearing your shirt ..."

"She was soaked, I told myself that having a sick woman on board the boat would not be useful especially if she can help us."

"This woman? I hope you're kidding? She's lucky that I didn't throw her overboard for the way she talked to me." I can still see those hazel eyes ... They had such determination.

"...... To ....." Killer and I looked at each other.

"STO ....." I got up from my chair, my first companion in my steps, it was the sounds of a woman and they came from Killer's room. I kicked the door which fell in shock.

I watched one of my men hold the arms of this woman above her head when she had been stripped of her clothes ...

"Ca ... Captain?" Asked Hook frightened.

"Can we know what's going on here ... I thought I was clear, I don't want that kind of shit on my ship ..." Mey took advantage of the confusion to escape the grip of the pirate, she crawled on the ground coughing and dropping insults. Killer came over to help her cover up as I approached the vicious little one.

"I ... I barely touched her, this bitch was looking for me anyway one of us would have tried to fuck her at one time or another, you haven't seen her captain she is a monster." I saw the woman's body shiver with the use of this name.

"A monster huh? ... So tell me Hook, if she's a monster ... Who am I?" I drew all the metal that was within my reach to form the only metal hand I could make. I then directed my cannon-shaped fingers towards his skull.

"So ... how am I going to have fun with you? ..."

POV: Killer.

Several men had come to the bedroom to watch what was happening, Mey's whole body was trembling and her gaze was plunged into space, I had adjusted the shirt over her body, because she no longer seemed to care about her nudity, it was like she was in a trance.

"Mey? Can you hear me?" Her gaze turned to me but she still seemed somewhere else, suddenly her eyes fell on Hook who was still worried about the punishment that awaited him. The girl got up and walked towards the pirate under the surprised look of Kid and the others.

Mey put one of her hands on Hook's tearful cheek and slid it gently, pressing his nose and mouth against her palm.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Asked Kid.

I saw a sadistic smile appear on Mey's face, her eyes turned white, we all looked at Hook who was trying to remove her hand from his face, his body became frail and he was looking for the look of someone who could help him. Mey was absorbing all the air in his body.

When he finally fell, he was still alive but he probably wouldn't wake up for a while.

"Dogs like you make me want to throw up ..." She finally turned to Kid who hadn't looked away from her.

"I'm already broken damn ... Leave me on the next island as you want, anyway it couldn't be worse than pirates trying to jump on you every five minutes ..."

The day passed faster than expected, Hook was locked in one of our cells and Kid seemed more upset than usual. He did not even go to torture the poor man as he liked to do.

Mey had sat on the bridge and looked at the ocean, as soon as a man approached a little too close to her, she automatically surrounded herself with a water barrier.

It looks like her powers were based on the elements and sea stone had no effect on her. If she hadn't eaten a fruit, she wasn't human either, she must have belonged to another species ...

"Killer, we found this on the beach the day we met this girl. We searched and there are quite strange objects inside ..." Wire whispered to me, gesturing for me to follow him .

POV: Mey.

What if I jumped from this bridge? I am not part of their crew after all? They would not come to save me ... Does anyone care at home? Of course not, I was always the weird little girl ... Why couldn't I just be like everyone else, have friends, go out and have fun with others, party and all these things that I only heard about others talking about but never being able to participate in. Why did I come into the world, if since I was born ... I have absolutely useless ?

CLICK.

My back suddenly straightened to the familiar sound, I turned to see Kid who was looking at me with amusement.

"So this is the monster that scares you so much? All I see is a frightened little girl ..." I tried not to pay attention to him but he approached me, provoking me more and more. I turned around just as he was sending a bullet that touched my ear.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just see what the little monster is capable of." My eyelid popped, which made the pirate laugh even more.

"What? Would you be susceptible to the name? Is that what motivated you earlier?" Without another word I formed a fist of water just above his head but he dodged, I started to run to avoid the bullets that sent me, he could really control any type of metal.

I had just discovered my powers so I didn't have much experience, however ... I suddenly had a completely crazy idea. I continued to attract his attention with my aquatic attacks as I propelled myself through the air. I wanted to make a surprise attack but unfortunately I ended up landing on the redhead. Perfect takeoff, landing 0 my dear Mey ...

"Can I know what you are doing?"

"Well ... In my head it seemed like a good idea ..." I admit that I should have thought a little better about this one.

Without any difficulty the pirate grabbed me by the back of my shirt and I had to pull it slightly to hide the visible parts of my body. Kid seemed to be looking at me with new interest before swinging me on his shoulder like I was just a potato bag.

"Let go of me! Put me on the ground !!"

"You're going to stop struggling, child, I'm starting to get tired."

"I'm not a child!" I struggled a little more before giving up, with one arm he had colossal strength but it looks like he had a little trouble standing up at times ...

We finally arrived in the captain's room, I watched him intrigued until he finally put me on the ground. Compared to Killer's, this piece was completely messy ...

"Since some had not yet understood ... You are going to stay here until we get to the island. If only one man dares to enter this room he will end up like Hook ..." He never looked at me not saying that ... His smile had become sadistic again, I don't even want to imagine what he's going to do to him.

"Why so much kindness all of a sudden?"

"I'm not nice" woman ", you can just be useful so avoid pushing me to the limit and take advantage of your luck, for now ..." I swallowed instantly, how come that his mood could change so quickly !?

Without saying another word, he left the room, waving to a blue haired boy. I thought I heard his name was Heat, they all have a funny name here ... He seemed sad but I think his it's is normal face... And I know I said I didn't was a kid but I was totally captivated by his hair ...

"Uh ... hi." He got me out of my trance and I noticed that I had been staring at his face for quite a while now.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just your hair ..." I could feel the boy's embarrassment, I looked like a little girl with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't want to do it again!" Heat just nodded and informed me that he was there to watch over me in the absence of Killer.

"Tell me, do you think you can take off his handcuffs? I think I understood that it was used to stop the powers but it has no effect on me, so there is no point in me keep them, do they? " It seemed to weigh the pros and cons before finally removing them, I gently rubbed my wrists finally released from this weight. I then put my gaze on the bedroom, fixing the bed several times ... Heat seemed to feel my anxiety because he reassured me.

"You can sleep I would do nothing. I would make sure no one came near you." Even if he did not seem to, I found something soothing in his eyes, avoiding everything lying around on the floor, especially scrap metal objects ... I settled in this huge bed before I go to sleep. Slightly frightened, I took a little time before I fell asleep completely but at least this time, no one came to disturb my sleep.


	4. Vision and transformation.

POV: Mey.

This time ... It was the delicious smell of spaghetti that woke me up. Heat was sitting on a chair eating, still with that sad look on his face. He looked like a zombie or a voodoo doll that we see in horror movies, however ... I found him more less scary than all those I had met so far and then he had kept his word.

When he noticed my insistent gaze again, he pointed a plate of food on the captain's desk.

"Thank you ..." I said, taking the dish.

Apparently, Killer was cooking. I must admit that it is absolutely delicious ! I hadn't had much of an appetite lately but eating at irregular hours seemed to have aroused my hunger. As I ate, growls and howls of irritation were heard in the next room.

"The captain has a hard time working." Heat had noticed my curious gaze and answered my question as if he was reading my mind.

"How ... did he lose his arm?" I did not really expect an answer, however he began to converse with me.

"The redhead's crew ..." I imagined that it was another pirate crew ...

Having no further questions, I remained silent again, I looked outside through the cabin window. It was dark, no stars were visible. The soft sound of the waves hitting the hull of the boat was pleasant ...

"Heat? Tell me? ... Could you tell me more about your world?" To my surprise he replied again.

I understood that he was very loyal to his captain in his way of calling him "Master Kid" whenever he had to talk about him. Was that probably why he seemed a little nice to me?

Piracy was an integral part of this world, they were all looking for a treasure called "One piece", the treasure of the first pirate king. The devil fruits gave powers to those who ate them but removed the possibility of swimming. I got closer to the pirate to better hear everything he said, I felt like reading one of my story books. I would have had a hard time believing all this if I hadn't already seen Kid use his powers during the day.

Heat unfortunately could not tell me much because his "snail speaker" began to ring.

"Heat! Marines are approaching, we need everyone on deck! The captain is still in bad shape Killer will try to hold him back but he will probably want to let off steam."

"All right, I'm coming." Heat stood up quickly and looked at me.

"You don't get out of here, if they see you with us they'll take you for a pirate and kill you." I nodded and he left at full speed.

I then rushed in front of the window, all the pirates were preparing for the fight. I was a little skeptical, the marines represented the law here, but Heat had told me that they were not white as snow either ... My gaze immediately fell on Kid when he was appeared on deck, he seemed happy to be able to massacre a few marines but there was something in his eyes that worried me, it looked like he was half absent.

"Captain !!!" A man a little leaner than the others was behind him and seemed to be holding him back.

"Captain, you have a fever you should have rested, you are too weak to fight in your ... Conditions ..." The man's voice became more frail when the redhead turned around towards him. A murderous aura in the eyes ...

"Doc ... I dreamed ... Or you just said I was weak." Killer stood not far from the stage and seemed to sigh as he calmed the chief's anger.

The doctor went back inside, the marine boat was now very close and they were about to bombard us with their cannons. On the first shot, I quickly tried to hang on to something in anticipation of the impact but the blow never came ...

I dared to look outside again, Kid had pushed the cannon ball away with one hand and was turning it against the marine ship.

"Fools! It's Eustass Kid! An attack like that has no effect on him!" Howled the chief of the marines.

The two ships collided now ... The sea which until now was calm, began to stir, a storm was approaching ...

There were casualties among the pirate crew, but the marines were the most troubled. Kid laughed when he saw the head of the marines scared before him ... As I watched the fight I started to tremble with my whole being ...

_Kid was fighting, the storm was getting more and more intense, destabilizing the ships. Kid who seemed so powerful a few seconds ago seemed to have trouble keeping his balance, his missing arm weakened him more than he thought ! The enemy seemed to have noticed this moment of weakness and took the opportunity to take out his weapon. Kid was elsewhere ... Was he sick ? Killer hurried to kill the men who barred his way to join his captain but ... There was a flash, the navy rushed towards Kid and ... And ..._

"Ah ..." I was holding my chest, it was as if someone had just hit my heart with a blade ... I was looking out the window, everything seemed normal. Was i dreaming ?

Suddenly under my astonished eyes, the scene which I had seen a few moments ago seemed to be reproducing before my eyes.

I looked terrified, the sailor raised his gun towards Kid who could no longer stand up, Killer would not arrive in time ! Without realizing it, my feet had propelled me out of the cabin, my heart was pounding against my chest while I was running to the bridge. My eyes immediately spotted the pirate captain ...

"Die ! Captain Kid !"

"KID !!!" I stretched my arms forward, as if I could protect him but I was far, so far...

There was a lightning ... Everyone was blinded for a moment, they all turned to me because of my scream. The eyes of the marines seemed frightened, they looked at me as if I were not human but I did not have time to worry about it, the pirate crew looked in the direction of their captain. The planks of wood on the ground had straightened forming two giant wooden hands which surrounded Kid, protecting him from the attack of the sword.

Killer took advantage of the confusion to kill the leader of the marines with his blades. Caught up in fear, the rest of them had no trouble getting rid of those who remained just before the survivors fled. I just felt a light that didn't look like a lightning flash on my face, it looked like a camera flash ...

When calm returned, I approached the wooden hands that I had shown, I touched them and they returned to their normal shape, freeing Kid who collapsed in my arms. His eyes were closed and his forehead was hot.

"Captain !!" Howled the men who began to surround us.

The doctor appeared and asked that he be brought back to his room to rest. I left him with Heat and Wire who took him away as Killer approached me. He stared at me for a moment as if he was looking for what to say, then there was this simple sentence, which warmed my heart.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome ... I don't know why ... I couldn't let him die ..." That's right. Since my eyes had met his gaze ... I felt like I felt something strange.

"Mey, there may be another origin to your powers ..." I looked at Killer with big eyes, I hadn't tried to find out where these powers came from, these strange things ...

After ordering the men to clean the deck of the corpses of the sea, I looked sad at all the men who had lost their lives. Was this world made only of war ? Looking for a power greater than all the others? Were the marines who died just following orders? ... I shivered as I followed the masked pirate into his cabin. My first reaction was to scream when I met my reflection in the mirror of his room. My ears were long and pointed, my eyes shone with an opal color and my hair had grown to my knees, they were no longer black but silver ...

"What the hell !! What is that !? ...."

"An elf ..."

"What !?"

"An elementary elf ..." Killer approached me with a book. I took it, he was talking about legendary creatures like succubi, nymphs and other mythical creatures. I looked at the image drawn next to the legend, it looked very much like me. The elves were creatures linked to nature, which would explain my powers over the elements but it made no sense ... If I had had such power, why would I have been the only one in my family ?

"I was wondering where you could come from, I was starting to have a little idea when I saw you use your powers but I was not sure until now. In your world you said that everyone was normal isn't it ? Maybe that's what has been blocking your powers so far and you're starting to wake them up little by little ... "Killer's idea stood ... If it was true, maybe discovering more powers would find a way to get me home ?

I was deep in thought, overcome with doubt and fear ... The pirate then put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't see his eyes through his mask but I felt like he was trying to reassure me.

"In the meantime, you've saved our captain's life twice in a row. So you're welcome here for the moment. If one of our men tries to touch you again, come see me or go see Heat and Wire. "

"Okay ... Thanks, I think ..." Killer nodded and went to look for something on his desk which he handed to me, it was my purse ! All my things seemed intact ...

"We searched with Wire, to see if you had weapons, you have strange objects but they seem harmless." I looked at him curiously.

"Strange objects ?..." I looked in my bag looking for what could have caught his attention then I finally understood.

"They are not strange objects, they are my car keys, it is a vehicle which allows me to move on dry land and that ... It is my cell phone. It works a little bit of the same way your snail-speaker. "

It was quite funny to have to explain what a car and a phone were, I was happy when I realized that he still had batteries. Obviously no network but it did not matter, I still had my music and my photos ... I stayed a few minutes to observe my memories before realizing that I had completely forgotten to ask Killer for new clothes but he was already gone.

I walked down the halls to Kid's room to come across the doc.

"Oh you're the weird girl ... It's the first time we've seen each other right ? I'm Sammy."

"Good evening" I say politely not knowing what to add.

Sammy took out a cigarette then looked at the ceiling before resting his gaze on me.

"Our captain is a fool ... He refused to let his crew see him in this state. I don't know if you can understand. He is supposed to be the strongest, to guide us to One Piece, if some people saw him collapse ... They would lose all confidence in him. " I looked down at the floor rubbing my feet together.

"But you want me to tell you ... I could give my life for my captain ! I know he will become the pirate king ! After all ... How many men would be ready to fight right after the loss of an arm ?" I looked at his face, I could see there the same pride as in the face of Heat earlier ...

"Do me a weird service, girl, if he still suffers from anything come to me. He needs a rest and in one day we'll reach the island, you won't have to worry about that after that ... "Sammy passed by me and rubbed the hair on my head before leaving.

I gently pushed the cabin door, Kid was lying in his bed, wiggling slightly in his sleep, it looked like he was having a nightmare ... I put a hand on his forehead. It was still so hot !

"What could refresh him?" I murmured.

I headed for the door that intrigued me at the back of his room. A bathroom ! It is easy to see who has the luxury room ... I grabbed a glove in the bathtub which I soaked with cold water. I then went back to the bedroom and patted his forehead gently so as not to wake him up. Come to think of it ... If it is also because of my powers that I feel strange with this man. There is surely a way to control them ... While I was deep in thought the redhead's hand suddenly rose, grabbing my wrist. Our eyes met again but there was no hatred this time, nor anger. Just surprise.

"You again ? ..." he whispered in his weak voice.

"You have a fever. You have to stay in bed ..." He mumbled something incomprehensible then released my arm again.

I continued what I was doing for a few minutes before walking away, I went to his wardrobe. Maybe as with Killer, he should have a shirt that should fit me ? I found a very simple black shirt, I was going to go to the bathroom but his voice stopped me again.

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm going to put on dry clothes, I'm coming back." He mumbled again then I changed, I would have to get my bra back, it should be dry by now.

I got out and sat on the floor next to the bed.

"What are you doing ?"

"You need to rest, I'm going to stay there it doesn't bother me ..." I couldn't finish my sentence until a firm grip wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the bed.

I looked at Kid's red face who only seemed to go back to sleep ... It's just fever ! Sighing, I tried to grab my purse which had remained on the ground and then I took my little notebook that I had started some time ago. I think I was going to take advantage of this moment of calm to write down everything that had happened to me so far.


	5. Strange feelings.

POV: Normal.

That morning, when the pirate captain woke up, he felt much better since the loss of his arm. Wanting to touch his forehead, he felt something against it. Holding out his hand he grabbed something small and fluffy, pressing a little more on the foreign contact he heard a faint moan near him.

With a quick gesture Kid turn his head to see Mey curled up against him, dressed in one of his shirts, her silver hair was everywhere on the bed giving her a funny face, there was even a net of drooling coming out of her mouth. It looks like she was finally able to rest from her latest adventures. The captain, there was speechless trying to remember what had happened yesterday so that they arrive there ! Quickly, he removed his hand from her chest, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. It was the first time he could see her so close, the shirt was a little too big and her breasts were almost visible but something made Kid frown his non-existent eyebrows. Marks ... Scars on her upper body and it seemed like they didn't stop there ... They weren't combat marks, no. They were far too visible for that, as if we had tried to reach it always in the same place. Curious for a reason he didn't know, Kid grabbed the sleeve of the shirt from the side where her arm was and pulled it up.

"She mutilates herself ..." He had barely spoken when the young woman's eyes opened, she didn't know why but she liked the warmth in which she was huddled and had no desire to wake up. But when she met Kid's gaze, she remembered where she was and her cheeks turned red.

"You see that ... She snuggles up against me during the night but blushes in the morning."

"What .. What !? It was ... It was you who forced me to sleep with you!" Her face was turning red as Kid laughed.

Mey was surprised ... It was the first time that the captain laughed in her presence ... But that did not prevent her from feeling embarrassed when she realized that the shirt showed much more parts of her body than what she thought, when she wanted to cover herself, she provoked another wave of laughter from the redhead.

"I reassure you straight away woman, your body doesn't interest me." Mey glared at him before heading quickly to the bathroom and shutting himself inside.

"And can we know what you're doing ? Could it be an invitation ?"

"NO ! I will not go out until I have clothes that hide my body a little better, it will be three days and I would like not to be half naked on a boat filled with men in heat... "The girl heard nothing for several minutes before the latch on the locked door magically opened.

She stepped back to the back of the bathroom, surprised, then remembered Kid's strange power over metal. He threw clothes in her face before going out.

"...Thank you"

POV: Mey.

It was women's clothes ... Yet I saw none on the boat, I wonder where they can come from. After finding some presentable outfits I went out of the bathroom to find the red tomato reading my notebook ... I really should learn to put it away after I finish writing in it.

"Killer came to tell me that we were going to dock soon." He said, putting down the notebook.

"Oh ... So ..."

"I need to collect detached pieces in the city, you will stay with us in case, we do not know what is on this island even if you seem to know how to fight it seems that you do not really know how to control yourself do you? " I nodded, stepping aside to let him pass into the bathroom.

When I got out of the captain's cabin, my first surprise was to see that the climate had completely changed compared to yesterday. It was snowing !

"Welcome to the new world !" I turned my gaze to Killer who had exchanged his blue T-shirt for a dark and warm jacket. I looked at the sky trying to catch flakes between my fingers. I had not seen the snow since my childhood, without noticing a smile was taking place on my face as an icy breath escaped from my lips.

If I hadn't been so busy playing with the snow like a child, I would have probably noticed that some of the pirates had stopped what they were doing to look at me, Killer had tilted his head slightly to the side while looking at me before the captain appeared on deck with the doctor. He put one of these large fur coats on my shoulders before we landed on dry land. A few men stayed on the boat as we descended on this island of snow and ice, I cannot say if it was because of my excitement, but I did not feel any cold, as if a flame was born in the depths of me. Some of the men went directly to the bar while Kid instructed other men to get supplies for the ship.

"Oi Killer ! Take that kid to get some warm clothes before she gets sick. Then see what can be found on her ..." Kid's eyes dropped to meet my gaze for a few moments, he had regained his seriousness, why did I feel weird when his gaze met mine ?

We headed to the first clothing store. I looked at the masked pirate who nodded.

"It looks like I'm your baby-sitter today, choose a few outfits so that you don't have to walk around half naked on the boat, I'll take care of the rest." I looked at him with round eyes.

"The walls are not very thick ..." he replied simply.

Blushing, I quickly walked between the shelves, finding my happiness with new underwear, I then made the decision to take some useful outfits according to the changing seasons in this strange world. Once my choices were made, I decided to try a few to be sure.

POV: Normal.

Kid had finally been able to find the parts he was missing for his mechanical arm, he joined Killer an hour later, realizing that he was still in the shop leaning against one of the walls of the room.

"Don't tell me you haven't finished ..." His second looked at him without answering his question, he simply pointed to the fitting room in which she had disappeared.

"That's why we can't team up with a woman ..." he said, going to the cabin.

All he wanted to do was make her jump or see her cheeks be colored red like this morning but when he drew the curtain, what he saw prevented him from continuing. The woman was there, in front of the mirror, she did not seem to have noticed the presence of Kid who was however reflected in the mirror. Mey was looking at her pale, thin, scarred skin, her huge, puffy dark circles ... Her new appearance hadn't really improved her self-esteem. She felt monstrous. As she touched her long silver hair, she finally noticed the captain behind her ...

"... What? You expected to see a beautiful body ? Sorry to disappoint you ... Whatever you told me I was not your type. Even if some have already had what they wanted ... "She had whispered the last part but he had heard her, suddenly annoyed by something Kid entered the cabin surprising Mey, paralyzing her against the wall.

Kid grabbed one of the outfits she had brought and forced her to dress, luckily she had had time to put on the underwear. Once dressed he lifted it on a shoulder like a potato bag and left the shop, the saleswoman rushed to ask them to pay but looking at the aura that emerged from the pirate, she stopped dead in her tracks. Kid could feel Mey's body shaking against him as he laid her on the ground.

"Listen little one, I don't know what you suffered when you were in your world ... But now you're stuck with me and my crew, so you're going to have to be strong. Don't let anyone see your weaknesses or they'll use them against you do you understand ? "

"... Yes Kid."

"It will be captain as long as you are with us." Mey's eyes widened, but nodded.

"Yes captain !"

"Good. Killer, go see what you can find. I'm going back to the boat."

As they moved into town, Mey asked questions about the wanted notices she saw. Killer explained to her how the premiums could vary depending on the damage and the reputation of the pirate, she then noticed that of Kid, he had a much higher premium than all those she had seen so far. When she picked it up to better observe it, she felt several looks on her.

_"Look mom you saw! She's a fairy!"_

_"No, my darling, don't look at her! Fairies no longer exist, they are cursed creatures..."_

_"It's a monster..."_

_"Nature's mistake."_

_"I thought the navy had rid us of these demon creatures?"_

A firm hand rested on her shoulder, stopping the voices. Killer brought his helmet close to her ear.

"Don't forget what Kid said, let's continue, if some of these villagers recognize your appearance, we may find answers."

"Okay !"


	6. A disturbing past.

POV: Normal.

Killer and Mey spent the day looking for information from the villagers, some left to lock themselves in their house when they saw them approaching, starting to be annoyed Killer caught a man who was trying to flee in turn.

"Please ! I have a wife and children !" Mey rolled her eyes ... This sentence was so heard that it is now hard to believe.

"I wouldn't do anything to you if you could tell me why everyone fled when they saw her ?" The man's eyes fell on Mey before he spit on the ground just in front of his feet. Bad idea ... One of Killer's scythes slipped right under the man's throat, leaving a trail of blood running over it. The young elf suddenly held her breath.

"Killer... You aren't going to kill him right ?" Was ... Was that being a pirate ? She had understood that the marines were not really saints but ... Did that justify stealing the lives of innocent people ?

"It does not matter ... We will find many answers elsewhere." Killer finally turned to her and seeing her panicked face he released the pressure slightly.

"You're lucky that she's nice, I'll give you another chance."

"You really don't know what happened to her stupid species !?" Mey slowly advanced towards the man so as not to frighten him more than he already was.

"Please ... I'm just looking for answers, I won't do you any harm."

"You don't! But the celestial dragons do!"

"What did you talk about the celestial dragons ?" Killer asked.

"The elves were famous for their incredible powers on the elements but also for their immortality ... Finally this is what the celestial dragons believed. The elves were so pure that they were condemned to the slave during several generations, looking after the wounds of celestial beings, becoming their sexual slaves ... "As soon as the man spoke of sexual abuse Mey had a shiver which seemed harmless but Killer had time to see fear crossing her eyes for a few moments, the man continued then his story.

"It is said that her species was a bit like fallen angels ... The celestial dragons then also wanted to remove their wings to prevent them from fleeing, condemning the following generations on dry land. But one day they rebelled. "He was suddenly silent as if he was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Keep on going !" The blades had returned under his throat.

"The elves! They made the decision to flee to another world. A small handful managed to flee, angering the celestial dragons who made the decision to kill them all. There are tales and legends about it... In this world nobody would have powers, they would all be mortal and live a normal life. But even if they had been able to flee none of them should have survived because their life is shorter than humans."

"What about their children?" Asked Mey.

"Impossible ... The parents were all poisoned."

"Poisoned ? ...."

"Mey?" killer noticed that his ally's face had turned as pale as her hair.

_"Mummy mummy !!!" A little girl was trying to escape from her father's grip by pushing on the muscles of her legs. She needed to get close to the bed._

_"Calm down, it's too late ..." Said a doctor._

_"No !!! I want my mom !!!" The tears flowed without stopping as her runny nose almost prevented hier from breathing._

_"Take her out, sir! She can't stay there, she can't see that!" Her father grabbed her and carried her as she screamed and bit her father's arms to let him go._

_The girl's mother fell ill overnight when she was barely twenty years old. She fought with all her might but the more the years passed the more her health was worse. Her hair had turned white, her look livid and her body skinny. In his family, they had always had this mysterious disease from generation to generation without a cure being found but it had never prevented hierfrom living._

_"My darling ... Even if tomorrow I'm no longer here, don't forget to live, it's the greatest gift there is. I gave you life because I wanted you to fight like me, just like our family did. We don't live long in this family but we have the best gifts in life. So I'm not sad and one day you too ... You will give your gift. "_

"Mey?" Killer had put a hand on hier shoulder and a finger under her chin to try to see her gaze when suddenly the young woman felt something go back to the bottom of her stomach.

"I ... I ... I don't feel ..." She barely had time to bend over when she threw up all that was left in her stomach, of course it hurt because they hadn't had much to eat on the boat since this morning. That's why they needed to stock up on supplies.

The pirate knelt near her and stroked her back.

"Breathe ... Everything is fine ..." A few tears had run down the cheeks of the girl as she forced on her throat to get out what was left. Once calmed Killer lifted her gently so as not to disturb her even more and brought her back to the ship. He ran into Kid and quickly explained what he had learned before they put her in the captain's cabin.

POV: Mey.

My head was spinning, my stomach was hurting ... I then felt a sweet smell and the sound of footsteps near me. No doubts ... This is Killer's cooking ! I got up with difficulty as I met the Heat gaze which placed a meal tray on the captain's bedside.

"Hi Blue !" He looked at me strangely in front of his new nickname and I smiled when I saw that he was probably not used to see someone being so happy around his presence, but I liked him.

"The doc came to see you while you were sleeping, you have to take this when you're done eating." I thanked him as he handed me the pill. I then lingered on his face observing the small seams he had at the level of the mouth.

"What? Is it still my hair?" He asked with a hint of irony.

"No ... it's your mouth."

There was a great silence when for the first time, I saw Heat trying to hold back a laugh, I sat up with my eyes sparkling, I managed to make him laugh!

"What's so fascinating about my mouth?"

"The seams ! Is it natural ? Does it hurt you ?" Innocently, I brought my hands to his face. He said nothing while I gently touched the corners of his mouth with my fingers. I then moved away from his face to touch his hair. Come to think of it, Killer also has long hair but Heat's is straight ...

"It's very soft ... How do you fight without ever tangling your hair ! Half of the pirates on this boat have hair longer than me!" I asked jealous.

Probably tired, Heat grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up to rest on the bed.

"Eat, tonight we'll party in a bar and the captain doesn't want you to stay on the boat."

"Why ? There will be many other men on the ... I understand I'm coming."

"It's for your safety." On these last words, Heat left and I ate happily the dish that Killer had prepared for me, it was so strange. For several years I had lost the pleasure of eating but it seems that something had changed since my arrival here. And ... What this man said earlier ... No, it can't be that ... I'm not sick.

I don't want to think about that anymore ... As I still had a little time, I changed my outfit by opting for a black turtleneck sweater and red pants, I tied my hair in a ponytail so that they don't move in all directions. Maybe I should cut them? This transformation had made them grow suddenly ! I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror again, no matter what outfit I was wearing, I always felt like a bag of bones ...

"SHIT" I jumped out loud before I recognized that it was Kid's.

His workshop was next to the bedroom, right ? It may well be that my child's mind woke up ... I wanted to see what was going on. So without showing me, on tiptoe I walked up to the workshop and waited until it started making noise before pushing the door quietly and sneaking inside. The light was stronger than in the other rooms, probably so that he could work well. There were pieces of metal lying around on the ground ... Weapons, machines of which I did not understand the utility and plans. He hadn't noticed me when I was watching what he was doing. He had advanced in the construction of his arm which was almost complete, his devilish fruit powers must surely be of great help. I wonder if... I stretched out my hands towards a pile of small metallic objects while trying to lift one but I had forced on my arms nothing has changed.

"It is not by gesturing in all directions that you will succeed in doing anything."

"Kyaa !!" I jumped when I turned to Kid who continued to work as if I was not there.

"You are not a ninja, woman ..." I swollen my cheeks before I walked over to him.

"I have a name you know. My name is Mey ! Mey Flyns !" No matter how seated he was, the man still seemed huge.

"Very well ... Mey." I blew from the nose.

"Do you think you can make yourself useful ? Move that cog here." I wanted to start again but nothing worked in fact I think he was having fun watching me gesturing in the hope that something was moving ...

"I think it only really works on the elements ..." I looked at Kid who continued to look at me ... Oh no not yet ... Why do I feel uncomfortable when he is so close ?

"Well ... I'm not bothering you anymore ..." Before I walked away he threw a tool at me that I grabbed before he hit me on the head.

"I haven't told you to leave yet, if you have to stay on this boat learn to make yourself useful, you're going to help me." Kid was trying to tell me what to do so that he could save time, I watched how he nested and shaped the pieces so that they could facilitate the joints of the mechanical arm. He got angry several times when I got the wrong tool or put a part in the wrong place but I must admit that it had made me forget the problems of today, night had fallen too quickly to my taste.


	7. Sensual attraction.

POV: Normal.

That evening, all the Kid Pirates had gathered in a bar of the winter island to celebrate, the new recruits had not had this chance unfortunately, because they had to keep the ship while waiting for the return of the pirates. And they knew very well what Kid had in store for them if anything happened to his boat.

Heat had given Mey a hat so she could hide her big ears and attention-grabbing hair. Kid had finally finished his mechanical prosthesis which gave yet another reason for having a party. Mey was seated at the back table between Heat and Wire, they had a view of the whole room. In fact the girl had not let go of Heat since they had returned to the ground and now she had hidden her face in his hair under the bewildered gaze of it. The other three friends seemed to be enjoying the situation.

"Looks like she tamed you Heat ?" Kid mocked.

"I don't understand why she's so obsessed with my hair ..." he sighed.

"Don't worry, then I'll go play with Killer's" she said hidden behind the pirate.

"Sorry ?" You could hear the discontented voice of the second man behind his helmet.

"You heard me very well." She smiled.

Heat and Killer sighed as Wire tried to free Heat from the new leech.

"Captain Kid ?" A soft woman's voice had reached their table. Everyone turned their head to see a young brunette girl in a red dress that left no room for imagination, her hair was long and curly with the smell of pink. Her eyes were green and she had a tribal tattoo going up her thigh.

"Who ask for it ?" He replied, leaning forward, a smile on his face. Mey looked at him troubled, he had a new look on the face and strangely she did not like that one ...

"One of your men let me know that you would like a special service ..." She whispered the last word sensually.

Kid immediately turned his gaze to Wire.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"Treat yourself captain." Killer had moved aside to let Kid pass, Mey had not realized that she had continued to stare at the captain. When his gaze met hers, they both felt a chill but the young woman immediately looked away, hiding her pink cheeks while taking her glass. When Kid was gone, her change of attitude did not go unnoticed. She had a frown and was already on her third drink in five minutes.

Seeing that Wire took her glass from her hands.

"Calm down child or you won't last the night." Mey sighed and asked to go outside to get some fresh air.

"...Interesting." Let out Killer.

"What ?" Asked the others.

"She spent the afternoon with Kid, she helped him finish his arm."

"Really ? Usually only you help him with his projects.

"...That is true." He whispered, watching the young elf go outside, when their eyes fell on the empty place, they saw a trace of hand on the table that was not there when they arrived.

She had burned the table.

POV: Mey.

 _"Something special "..."_ I said, imitating the woman earlier. I understand better why he said he was not interested in my body. All the same in a world or another... I think I now know where the feminine clothes he gave me this morning can come from. This man is disgusting ...

POV: Kid.

"Are you sure you don't want to take this thing out ?" Asked the woman below me.

"Why ? You don't have a problem doing what you need to do." This woman was starting to annoy me.

"It's just that ... I find it strange ..." My grip on her hips suddenly tightened.

"Ouch ! It's ... Too strong, you're hurting me ..."

"You should have thought about it before." I raised her so she could overlap my member. She was nothing special, her body had already been touched several times. There was no pleasure in meeting her expectations since she could not fulfill my desires.

Her hands came to hang in my hair her moans told me that she was about to come, I let her reach its peak as I looked at the ceiling. The only noise in the room was her jerky breath trying to resume a normal rhythm. We parted when suddenly she laughed.

"You know, if all you wanted was to make your girlfriend jealous you could have pretended to come with me ..."

"What !?"

"The girl who was at your table ... She never took your eyes off when I arrived. Her eyes were filled with jealousy ..."

POV: Mey.

Obviously ... The only thing I forgot to buy was pajamas ! Here I am again wearing the captain's shirt. I stared at the bed in silence ...

"Don't tell me he did what I think he did with several women in there ..." Why did the idea of seeing him with a woman disturb me so much ? He does what he wants with whom he wants after all ...

Speaking of the devil ...

The redhead had just entered the cabin, his hair was disheveled and smelled of the other woman's perfume ...

"Have you become addicted to my shirts ?" His eternal smile on his face.

"I would wear something else if I had pajamas." I dared not look him in the eye. He went to his wardrobe to prepare to change when I saw him staring at his mechanical arm strangely.

"Is it hurting you ? Did I do something wrong ?" I say, approaching suddenly worried. I put my hand on the prosthesis.

Kid's gaze settled on mine, without telling me anything, he used his robot arm to put my silver locks behind my ear. I could feel the metal on my cheek but it was not cold, I could feel certain parts tickling my neck ...

"Do I look less human ?" I did not expect this question.

I approached him and put my hand on his chest. He tensed under my touch before letting out a breath.

"Your heart is still beating ... You still feel emotions, joy, fear ... It is not because you have a robotic arm that you are not human, it is a sign of you are still standing and strong." I saw him smile at the word strong. He is really full of himself ...

"Yes, you're still human ..." I sighed, finally deciding to go to bed. I got my notebook to relax as Kid approached me.

"Hmm?"

"Looking closely ..." His amber eyes were fixed on my body, he had a hand under his chin, I tightened the shirt around me, quickly pulling the covers.

"What do you look perverse !?" He smiles before heading to the bathroom.

"No ... Not my type, not enough forms."

"Get out !!!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at the closing door.

_What's his problem ?_

POV: Normal.

The next day, the ship set off again. During the night Killer had left to explore the island, for his last time to see if he could obtain other information about the origins of Mey. After seeing the reaction of the villagers in his presence, it was obvious that they were not going to leave her on this island. And then some members of the crew even began to appreciate her presence.

Three weeks had passed during which Mey had made herself useful several times by helping the new recruits in their tasks. Sometimes she watched the enemy ships in the crow's nest. During these last weeks, she had impressed these new comrades during the battles, she was not really supposed to take part in the action but she could not help coming to protect those who were in danger when she felt a threat arriving thanks to her visions.

Like that day when she had left to go to safety in the captain's cabin when she suddenly felt that the doc was in danger. She rushed to the infirmary, she had seen it. The sailor who was going to shoot him in the head. Kid, who had seen her, run after her, they had arrived when the older man was taken hostage. The officer's weapon was on his temple. Kid had gone completely furious, turning the gun on the officer. After making sure that his friend was fine, the elf rushed outside wanting to participate in the battle, her gaze was black and impenetrable ...

No one had seen it happen ! A completely unleashed tornado approached the enemy ship, which was destroyed in the tornado.

Kid delighted, placed his arm against Mey's body drawing her against him.

"HA HA HA !!! Did you see that !? They had no chance against our new recruit!" He said, lifting her up into the air.

"Ca... Captain! Let go of me !" She said with a red face of embarrassment as the other pirates cheered in turn.

_"This girl is a real tornado !"_

_"Make me think of never making her angry ..."_

_"It looks like the child is getting stronger ! They are not about to forget that!"_

"Guys thanks but stop ... Let me down ..." They continued to laugh until the tension subsided. The girl had gone to help Sammy with the injured pirates, she spent her evenings training to better master her powers and her emotions. But as soon as Kid was around, she must have struggled to keep her whole body from became fire. Literally...

Fortunately, she had managed to grow some useful medicinal plants to help sick or injured nakamas.

"Thanks for your help Mey."

"You're welcome, I'm happy to help you, since you're taking care of me ..." Sammy lifted his glasses before looking at her.

"Why do you always talk like that ?"

"How ?"

"As if ... It was the first time someone was nice to you. You know it's weird for us, we're supposed to be the Kid Pirates ..." The girl let out a little laugh as she turned on herself making her white dress fly.

"What ? I think you are nice for pirates."

"Don't say that in front of Kid! He's going to crush you girl!" Yelled Wire, who was lying on one of the hospital beds.

"He doesn't scare me. I almost beat him the first time we met !"

The men looked at each other with a sigh.

"I don't really remember that..."

"Yeah, it seems to me that even with one arm missing he beat you." Mey puffed out his cheeks before leaving the infirmary. She was scheduled to train with Heat this afternoon. It was a little thanks to him that she understood how to activate her powers when she wanted to, when she saw him use his flames. While going towards the weapon room she could not prevent herself from going to make a detour towards the workshop of the captain, she liked to come to see him during the day to learn new things or quite simply to annoy him and let him throw her out.

One might have wondered why he had simply not prohibited the young woman from entering his work area, he would never admit that it was because he loved that she came to see him, she passed sometimes an afternoon watching him work and she would bring him food when it started getting late. One night when he had fallen asleep on a new weapon he felt a blanket placed on his shoulders, Killer had told him that he had seen her pass with a blanket in her arms. How could such a sweet girl be nice to someone like him ? She was not afraid, she was not disgusted by his scars or his arm and yet ... Behind her joy there was a sadness that everyone had noticed, some of her smiles were forced, some nights she woke up with a start, her face covered in sweat and completely panicked. Kid pretended to be asleep and said nothing when she snuggled against him. He didn't really know a lot about her world but he knew he would like to find the people who traumatized her and torture them slowly ... very slowly.

"Captain ?" Mey's small voice brought him out of his thoughts, she walked towards him, hopping before sitting on his desk.

"Aren't you supposed to train ?"

"I wanted to come see you first captain !" Why did her eyes sparkle when she was close to him ? He didn't understand and it's annoyed him.

"I didn't ask you for anything."

"Yes ... but I thought ..."

"You don't think well. Go and train." The young woman waited a few seconds before leaving the office. When he heard her close the door he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Killer who was in the workshop during the whole interaction let out a little laugh.

"WHAT !?" Yelled Kid.

"Nothing ... I was just thinking that maybe you should formalize her as a member of the crew or find a way to bring her back before we getting too attached."

"Nobody's getting attached, we are pirates. If we start to think about feelings we will look like the crew of the straw hat or the other idiot with hearts ..." What he did not know, was that someone stayed behind the door to listen to the conversation ...

"Yeah ... No feelings ... I'm going home and going back to my old life ..." She whispered.


	8. Night discussion.

POV: Normal.

_The young woman walked with her head down, she dared not look at anyone in the eyes. They all knew her when she didn't know anyone ... Dressed in her suit, the compulsory outfit that she hated so much because her boss thought that women looked are like objects. She crossed the old children's park now abandoned ... Needles on the ground, and beggars asking for help, she saw them every day, staring at her, sometimes trying to pull her dress ... They weren't all like that, from time to time she went to see a little girl and her mother under the little dome near the slide. She brought them food and pennies as soon as she saved enough for her ..._

_The young woman stop passing near the park, when one day she noticed a puddle of blood near the place where she often went ... The yellow bands of the police were now what she saw every days before going to work._

_She had to put up with her's boss perverse jokes while working overtime to have enough money to try to leave this city as soon as she could. On weekends she would have liked to go out with her friends ... The same friends who only hang out with you at work but who completely forget your existence after that..._

_And finally this man ... The one who came every night to see her. Not for her body but for a comfort that no woman could give him. She knew he didn't like her, but how could she resist when he spoke to her as if she were alive. How could she stop giving him money because she was afraid of being alone, why would she tell him to stop hitting her because she was afraid that he would get angry again... Anyway, who would come to save her?_

_Why does she persist in living when no one would regret her ? Why die when people suffer so much more than they do in the world? What makes her special? She's as nice as everyone says, how could someone know who she is, if she doesn't know it herself? Sometimes I tell myself ... that I'm going to go completely crazy one day ... What if I cracked? I'm human after all, how long would I be able to endure this? I don't want this to happen ..._

_So the knife blade goes over and over again on her wrist but she dares not go any further, the blood grows again and again, it is everywhere in the room and she suffocates ..._

"MEY !!!"

Large eyes fixed on the young elf as she opened her eyelids, breathing stressed and fast.

"It's a nightmare." She looked at the man who was holding her by the arms. She didn't recognize him, the room was too dark and she started to shake and sob.

Bright eyes like amber, a warm and reassuring grip, he didn't want to hurt her?

"Mey ... it's me Kid." She was going to cry out because of fear, when the captain pressed his lips against hers, he had done it gently but there was a certain ardor inside. The clouds finally gave way to the light of the moon. Eyes wide open, Mey could finally see Kid who was looking at her too. Seeing her relax, he released her shoulders and ended the kiss.

Kid lay back down and turned his back on him.

Mey touched her lips a little impregnated with the rest of Kid's lipstick. Her cheeks took on a pink hue before she finally understood what had just happened, had he just kissed her and left her like that?

"Kid ..."

"Sleep."

"But..."

"I already told you to ..." He turned around but stopped in his tracks when he saw Mey's face crying.

"I ... I don't understand ..." Without another word the pirate had drawn her to him and hugged her.

"Me neither ... I don't understand either."

"So why ?..."

"Because I don't want to see you like that. You have already shown that you are a strong woman."

"I'm not strong ... I'm just pretending."

"You will become one. And no one will hurt you again." She raised her arms to put them around his neck.

"Kid ... Do you feel that too? Since I met you... Everything is weird ..." She heard the pirate sighed.

"You should go back to sleep Mey."

"What if I have a nightmare again?"

"You won't do it ... I'm staying there."

He kissed her again and she fell asleep.

POV: Kid.

I didn't sleep much during the rest of the night. I watched the little woman in my arms fall asleep, the dark circles she had, proved that she still couldn't sleep. She was so fragile, I could break her in half with an arm if I wanted ... But she was not weak. No, this woman is very dangerous... This is perhaps what I like the most about her. Behind her angel face she could kill a man without any effort. Yet she is still trying to avoid getting there. This woman will cause my loss, she is far too pure.

How did she manage to sleep so peacefully in my arms? ... In my shirt, I could smell the scent of her hair up to me. She was beautiful.

When I had just realized what I had just said, her pupils opened again to meet my gaze.

"It's morning ..." she whispered.

I hadn't moved as she moved to wake up, her body was going to drive me crazy, I could feel her little shapes under the thin fabric of my shirt. Noticing that I did not move she got up and stood at my height in the bed.

"Kid?" She put a hand on my forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You are red ..." Cursed woman.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the mattress, overlapping her. Why she ? Why did she fascinate me so much?

"Kid? ... You are scaring me ..." Yes that's it ... I want you to fear me, I want to see your real face.

I pressed my lips against hers but unlike earlier it was a slap that I felt on my cheek and not a small one... I had a bloody lip now... I looked at her again and I felt my heart hurt. Her eyes... Had no fear, no sadness ... They were empty. Just empty.

"You are all the same ..." she whispered coldly before running away.

POV: Killer.

The luck we have, when we are next to Kid's cabin, is that we hear everything that is going on... I heard Mey rush out of the cabin and head for the deck . She must have gone into hiding in the crow's nest. Sometimes Kid yells at her and terrorizes her, she goes into hiding until one of us goes to get her. She never learns the lesson but it seems that this time she was not the one who sought.

After getting ready I headed outside, it was still early no one was standing except those on guard. I went up to see how was going our young protege and I didn't like what I saw... She was lying on the floor, panting.

"Mey!" She straightened up when she heard me and did her best to control her breathing.

"What do you got ? Do you want me to go get the doctor?" She said no, then we waited a few seconds before she returned to normal.

"Since when?..." I asked as she avoided my gaze.

"One week."

"And you didn't say anything !?"

"Don't take this tone with me Killer! No I didn't say anything because you have better things to do than take care of a girl whose species has disappeared and for which there is no treatment ! So yes ... I will surely die but as your captain said, there is no feeling on a pirate ship ! I understood that he only saw me as another conquest this morning... "

"He kissed you? ..."

"As far as I know I don't wear lipstick ..."

"You know he never kissed a woman. Even with his evening conquests, he doesn't see the point in doing that ..."

"And how do you know?"

"He told me so and I believe my best friend. Besides spending several weeks with a woman without touching her. Didn't you notice that no man approaches you in his presence?"

"I don't need protection!"

"Surely ... Anyway Mey ... I want you to stop."

"What?" She had lowered her guard. I grabbed the sleeves of her shirt and pulled them up, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to look.

"I want you to stop this! There have been new ones since last week!"

"How do you ..."

"I asked the doctor to watch you."

"...."

"I am not asking you to tell me what you have experienced. I am asking you to accept that you are here, that it is not all your fault, that you are not a burden and that you have the right to live." New tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes.

"I am in pain..."

"I know." I brought her closer to take her in my arms and she let herself go.

"I'm just trying to do things right, I don't want ... I don't want others ..."

"I know." I caressed her back, letting her relax completely from her anxieties. It was not pity. In just a few days, I had started to feel sympathy for her. She is the opposite of Kid but they have the same flaws. They do not know how to trust, how to express their feelings and hide what they feel.

Real soul mates ...

When she calmed down, I let her go to wash and to join me in the kitchen. I had offered her to help me prepare breakfast and she had accepted with a big smile, a real one.

POV: Mey.

When I got to Kid's cabin I hesitated before going back. Was he still inside ? Timidly I opened the door, nobody ... I sighed before opening the wardrobe and choosing an outfit for today. We were approaching a summer climate and I only had warm clothes, my only dress was dirty ... A tank top ?... With my skeletal body? Come on Mey ! Dare ! I grabbed blue shorts with a black top and went back into the bathroom.

This time I made the decision to cut my hair, it was now close to the neck and my eyes were finally visible.

I had hurried to join Killer in the kitchen for him to teach me some of these recipes. Suffice to say, I was not very good with my hands because since my childhood, my father had always done everything. Not because he loved me, but because he believed me incapable of doing certain things, so I never learned what we are not told when we leave school ... There is things you learn only by making mistakes.

"You have to put more water, otherwise it will evaporate."

"Okay !" And here... I felt like I could learn to just not do what was expected of me anymore.

"This smell ... It's breakfast! If it's you who is preparing it Mey I feel like I'm going to enjoy myself !" Howled the pirate with the yellow crest and the sunglasses that had just returned, why did he keep them at night ? I've no idea !

He sneaked up on me as I set up the table and lifted myself up to spin me in circles.

"Hey ! Rooster ! Let go of me !" The pirate laughed before resting me on the ground.

"Look what we found ..." He handed me the newspaper on which a wanted poster appeared and not just any, mine!

"For the new recruit of the Kid Pirates, the monstrous elf 100,000,000 berrys ...." He suddenly stopped talking while everyone else was waiting for him to continue. But I had already seen ... Compared to the others there was not marked "dead or alive" just "dead".

"As if they could approach her !" One of the men yelled.

"No one touches our girl !" My cheeks suddenly turned red and everyone was watching me as my body started to catch fire, making them laugh.

"I... Idiots ..." I whispered as they screamed that would kill anyone who tried to approach me from near or far. It was then that I noticed a look at the back of the room.

"Kid ..." I had whispered his name but Killer had noticed who I was staring at before he left.

"Mey. How about you give the captain his plate while he's in his workshop?" I looked at him with a revealing look, I knew very well what he had in mind but I accepted. After having escaped a mountain of men all more savage than the others, I arrived at the door of the workshop.

I turned the handle without knocking as usual and walked over to his work table. He had his glasses on and seemed to pretend he hadn't seen me.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"Breakfast."

"Put it on the furniture over there, I'll eat later."

"Okay ... I helped Killer prepare it, I hope you like it." He nodded still back to me. I took a deep breath before throwing myself on him and kissing his cheek. Seeing that he was petrified, I ran as quickly as possible outside the room, smiling.

"MEY !!!" Good... I better find a hiding place and quickly!


	9. Stolen kiss.

POV: Mey.

Run away. It was the only way to escape the mad captain who was chasing me ...

"What have you done yet !?" I was running so fast that I could barely see Wire in the hallway.

"Wire my friend save me!" Without another word I hide myself behind the man and started to pull him back. Fortunately we were right outside the weapon room.

"What do you want to do ?"

"Tell me when the way is free!"

"And why..."

"Please ..." I said, making my puppy eyes.

"You will cause our loss, you know that?" Without another word we entered the room, I hid in a crate of arms while Wire pretended to train. I heard the captain's heavy steps, stop just outside the door.

"Wire, have you seen Mey?"

"... She was running." Damn it ! You couldn't be more convincing Wire!

"And where was she going ?"

"I think I saw her ... Go to your room ..."

"Oh really ?" Oh no ... I don't like that tone.

"And how could you have seen her when you were here with the door closed?" The room had been silent for a few moments before I felt something shiver under me. The chest where I had hidden began to shake more and more until it opened and the weapons catch me in a awkward metallic hand of the captain.

"Hello..."

"Looks like I found a vermin in our things ..."

"A VERMIN !?"

"Okay ... I'll leave you ..." Wire walked out of the room muttering words I preferred not to hear.

I expected everything now, we were alone in a room, he could do whatever he wanted with me. I closed my eyes when I felt his hand start moving again, my feet touched the ground again and his warm breath passed over my face.

"Kid?" I opened my eyes, he seemed to contradict himself.

Come on Mey ... Take your courage in both hands, we need to talk about what happened this morning ...

My heart was beating so hard that it was surprising that he couldn't hear it. I separated the gap that separated his body from mine, my chest was glued to his chest, I felt so safe by his side.

"Kid ... About this morning."

"No it's good. You were right."

"This ... that's not what I meant ..." He grabbed my arms, tenderly and lifted my chin to look at my eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How ?"

"Like you see something that I don't see in me?"

"Maybe ... It's the first time someone really see you ?" His gaze narrowed.

"Don't do that." He walked away from me, and turned my back on me again.

"Why? Why don't you want someone to see who is behind the cruel and terrifying Captain Kid?" He hit the wall next to me before facing me. I never took my eyes off him, he knew I was right and I was not going to run away.

"Because I have to be feared and respected by anyone who cross my path. No one will laugh at us more when they see that I have become the king of pirates!"

"Is ... Becoming the pirate king the most important thing? Is it the power you're looking for?" The streak of a smile appeared on his face.

"No, it's not power. But to bring down those who always believed themselves to be the strongest. When I find the One Piece, the world will be free from all those who wanted to bring us to our knees ..." There was something in his voice ... He was sure of himself, I had no doubt that he would do everything in his power to achieve his goal.

"And get rid of all those who stand in your way?" I don't even know why I was asking the question, I had clearly seen the eyes of all those who recognized him, the stories about the cities he had ransacked and the prisoners he had captured, it was not a tender heart.

His smile was almost sadistic when I spoke of wiping out anyone who would be against him. But when he looked at me a hint of concern crossed his eyes ...

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No ..." I walked over to him again and I took his metallic arm between my arms.

"But maybe it's because I'm crazy ? ..." After all ... Maybe people were right, I'm not normal.

A serious laugh escaped from the captain's throat, he released the weapons and the metal on the ground before hugging me.

"Well ... We are all crazy in this case." Stupid heart ... Why did I have to start falling in love with him? ... I'm completely fucked up.

"Are you staying?" I looked up at his question.

"This trip is not for people like you." I knew what he meant, I'm weaker ... I wouldn't be able to steal a man's life, even if my life depended on it. Yet these powers change me, I feel it, as if I had the choice to be myself at last.

"If you don't mind having a female vermin on your ship ..." I whispered making him laugh.

"So you belong to me." As he was about to lean over my lips, I backed up, leaping back, I couldn't hold back my laugh when I saw his shocked expression.

"Sorry captain ... I have to go train with Heat before lunch time, remember? And ... Contradict the captain's orders would make him angry ..." If looks could kill, I would be already six feet underground right now.

This is how I found myself running all over the boat with a furious red head behind me.

POV: Normal.

During the afternoon. The pirate crew arrived on an island with a much more pleasant climate than the last time.

"I think I'm seasick ..." said Mey, holding her stomach as they reached the harbor.

"Usually the doc doesn't give you something ?" Heat asked worried when he saw her face much paler than this morning.

"Yes ... but it looks like it didn't have much effect today ..." The blue haired pirate sat by her side trying to keep her straight.

"You'll see when we're down you'll feel better."

"Thank you my little blue man..." Usually he would have reacted to the nickname. But he preferred to let it go this time.

Heat took the young woman in his arms and did a little walk with her around the boat until she felt better.

"Thank you ..." she said, taking her friend's face to form a smile on it.

"You are much cuter when you smile!"

"Me ? cute?"

"Yesssss !!!!!" Heat couldn't answer because the captain had asked everyone to come, he gave a task for everyone and grabbed Mey by the waist to keep her by his side.

"You will stay with me."

"Huh ??? But I wanted to go around, I haven't been able to find out much about this world since I've been here..." Kid's human fist hit Mey's head who let out a little cry before everyone sighs.

"If people are as open as on the other island, you better stay with me."

"Oh ... So it would be better if I hid my ears and ..." The captain's grip tightened around her waist as he responded a quarter turn.

"If they have a problem with your appearance, they will just have to come and see me, you're fine like that!" His words made Mey blush, she felt her heart beat a little harder.

After that, the young elf accompanied the captain in search of new metals.

"Oh ... they shine!"

"These are just tools."

"Maybe but I like shiny things."

"So you are one of this women who like gold ?"

"What is your stereotype of women on this boat ? No, I am not addicted to money, it is not unique, everyone touches it, it causes wars and it does not give happiness... "

"Such beautiful words..."

"Yet it's true, I just like what shines." Mey took a bolt the size of her hand between her fingers and brought it to the window, its rays reflected everywhere in the room.

"The most beautiful things are sometimes just before our eyes but we are too blind to see it..." She murmured her words for no particular reason, yet she had captured Kid's attention once again.

"How can I help you ... Oh my god ... It's Captain Kid!" Finished saying the old man who ran the shop.

His gaze immediately fell on the girl behind him.

"It's a..."

"In your place I would be careful." Murmured Mey.

"My captain tends to have the easy trigger if you know what I mean ..." The old man then looked at the parts of his workshop which had all started to tremble.

"Just give him what he wants before he gets even more angry." He gave Kid everything he wanted and of course he shouldn't be expected him to pay ...

"New weapon?" Asked the elf, hopping beside him.

"Not quite."

As they left the small shop, the old man went to the back of the store to contact the authorities.

Meanwhile Killer had talked to Sammy about Mey's health problem.

"Are you sure her eyes have turned white?"

"Her gaze was not the same when I found her this morning. She turned around when she saw me arriving and then took over on her breathing."

"I see ... The book that you were able to recover on the last island, was very useful to me, these villagers seemed to know a lot about the elves, on the other hand I would have to take some of her blood, there must be a reason for this phenomenon ... "Sammy started take a cigarette, looking at the city before his eyes.

"I will bring her here as soon as she comes back here with Kid." The doc blew a laugh.

"Does the captain never let go of his little fairy?"

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to have made up his mind yet ..."

"A woman on the ship? Wasn't he the one who said he wouldn't want any more relationships after the curry story?"

"Oi!"

"Oh yes ... It's true that you were in love with the same girl."

"I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind..." As the two men continued their discussions the doc remembered something that Mey had asked him before they arrived on the island. He went to open one of his drawers and took out a note.

"What is that ?" Asked the man in the helmet.

"The items the child asked me, she wanted to know if there were equivalents in our world."

"What is a sanitary napkin?"

"It's for her period."

"Her what?"

"Her rules."

"I shouldn't have a problem finding that, however ... She will need contraceptive medication." Even with his helmet it was easy to know that Killer was looking at him with big eyes.

"No, they are not there yet ... She told me that she was taking it since she had the opportunity."

"What did they do to her?"

"She didn't want to talk to me about it. I would need to give her a full examination to find the problem, but as soon as I touch her a little too much or if I ask her to undress she starts to panic."

"I don't want to hurt her, but we will have to know what she is hiding from us at one point or another ..."

"Maybe she would let it go if one of you was with her, she feels safer by your side right?" 

"I'll see what I can do, let us know as soon as you want to examine her again. "The doc nodded as he got back to work.

At nightfall, as usual, the crew had found a bar to drink and relax. It was during an alcohol battle that Mey finally showed her true nature.

"I'll finish before you even start my little chicken!" She said to the pirate in the sunglasses.

"That's it ! I'm going to remove that cheeky smile from your face once and for all !" Everyone gathered around them to encourage them. The bets were open and Mey's not had many supporters ... Such a frail woman could not be gifted for these kinds of challenges !

When the first bottle was emptied in a few seconds by the elf. The silence gave way to a new wave of excitement that made the group react.

"And a victory for the little girl ! Are you sure you want to continue my little rooster ?" It seems that the alcohol was already starting to take effect, the reserved young woman was starting to let go.

"It was just a warm-up !"

Twenty minutes later, bottles were lining the ground as the pirate tried to stand. Mey's face was red and she was lying on the table finishing her last bottle.

"YOU ... YOU CHEATED!"

"HEEEH .... THIS ... IS ... NOT MY FAULT ... IF YOU ARE A LOSER !" The woman was not aware of it, but the straps of her tank top had fallen slightly, revealing part of her bra. As for her shorts, it was pulled up, giving his teammates a good view. Some of his comrades were starting to blush at their new recruit.

"OK ... WHO IS THE NEXT !?" She said, standing on the table. She leaned over one of the men who was closest to her, he had to catch her by the waist before she fall.

"Ok enough ..." The captain had just risen from his seat. He took Mey on his shoulder like a potato sack.

"We're going home, you're drunk."

"Nooooo ..." She started hitting Kid's back with her little dots as they set off on the boat. He brought her back to his cabin and put her on the bed. She sat down and squeezed the sheets between her fingers as if her life depended on it, her breathing was fast as she stared at Kid.

"What?" The elf pounced on him grabbing his face in her hands and sticking their lips together. Kid let himself go as she offered her access to her mouth, she let him lead the dance. The redhead wondered even if she had experience, she began to tremble as she let go of Kid's face to seek closure of his shorts.

"Mey ..." said Kid breaking the kiss but she continued.

"Mey stop!" He grabbed her arms and pressed her against the bed again.

She stared at him with wide eyes before her tremors let her tears come, she moved in all directions to try to escape Kid's grip and she left to lock herself in the bathroom. There she searched in the drawers and searched again without finding the object ...

"I got rid of the razor blades, if that's what you were looking for ..." Said the voice from across the door.

"No..."

"Why do you want to end your life so bad !?" He said opening the door.

"I'm depressed ..." She leaned against the sink, her sticky hair, her face wet with sweat.

"You know what I have always been told ? That it would end up leaving one day. But I have been in this state for almost fifteen years ! The doctors told me that I may be bipolar, only because ... I'm expressing my emotions ! I'm too emotional ? Okay, I tried to be a little wiser, people said that I was shy or reserved. I show my emotions again, I did everything to be like everyone and find my place in a world where it is only the appearance that counts ! I was mentally and physically abused, you wanted to know who I am !? I'm the fool who always did what the others want, the fool who tried to kill herself several times because they took away the smallest bit of happiness that she could find. The girl who did everything to make her family proud, to help others and who was forgotten by these same people. I should be happy for what ? To be alive ? To have a job and a home ? I am chained by the fucking codes of the society of my world, we live, we do what we are good at, we found a family and we die still living the same absolutely boring days with the fear of being killed in street corner ! I'm even afraid of being myself because I don't know who I am and what kind of disaster I could be... Being like my father ... And hurting those I love without realizing it because the medicines there given you are either not strong enough or could kill you ... "After the screams, the tears started to fall from her red eyes again.

".... I never asked to come into the world ... I was not even wanted .... I am lost ... I am completely lost ... You must kill me, I am not not strong like you ... I am a burden ... You are all so nice to me, but who will be there when I am no longer just a nice girl? Will you look at me the same way? " As she continued to cry, two warm arms came to take her to lift her.

Kid put her in the shower, he sat by her side and he let cold water run over them ...

"If you have been able to survive until now, you are not weak. You are the strongest woman I have ever seen. With Killer ... We fought to get out from the hole we lived before but we didn't all have that chance. I lost men who only wanted to live and be free. So I have to live for them and make our dream come true. But I'm not a hero that they waited for, I am a monster who will destroy everything in its path ... We are only men. Without Killer I would have been lost long ago... It is my fault if he has this scar on his arm, but instead of blaming myself ... All I can do is protect my men's. Protect them from the monster by making our dream come true. " Mey tilted her head to his shoulder and the two turned to look each other in the eyes.

Kid's hand went over her neck and caressed it and at that moment Mey shivered, he could harm her... So much harm but she also knew that he would not do it, because he could lost himself if he did. We are like animals, we always follow our instincts, but there is one thing for which they may be better than us. They do not kill each other, they fight to survive without destroying the world ... The monsters, will always be us.

"Maybe you're a monster Eustass Kid. But I prefer monsters to demons disguised as humans ..." They no longer needed words. She grabbed his thighs and positioned her over it. They exchanged a last look before exchanging a passionate kiss suppressing everything they had in the bottom of their hearts.


	10. What if you stay ?

POV: Kid.

She was starting to doze in my arms ... It was not surprising given to the amount of alcohol she had drunk in the evening, the cold water seemed to have calmed her.

"Kid ... I'm cold." She was soaked, her clothes sticking to her thin skin, she did not realize how sexy she could be, all the men were looking at her earlier. But she is mine.

I closed the water pipe and went to get her a towel.

"You have to dry yourself." I said, pulling on the strap from her top. I smiled when an idea came to my mind.

"Unless ... You prefer that I do it for you ?" I laughed expecting her to have an embarrassed expression as usual but she started to lift her top over her head.

"Oi ! Woman what are you doing!" She looked at me with her pink cheeks, completely oblivious to her actions.

"I'm tired ..." She replied naturally before putting down her shorts to add it to her wet tank top in the bathtub.

I wrapped her in the towel as she tried to untie her bra. She didn't resist while I was carrying her to bed, it was strange how I got used to the fact that she sleeps by my side. By the time I went to get one of my shirts for her, her little body was already wrapped in my fur coat.

"Let me guess, you are going to stay like this?"

"Yes ... there is your smell on it." I didn't know how to react, she made me feel weird, think of things I had never thought until now. I went to put on my underwear in my turn before joining her, instinctively we got closer to each other before falling asleep.

POV: Mey.

I felt dizzy ... I started to remember what had happened yesterday. It is not the first time that I drank alcohol however ... In general I forgot all my negative emotions, I managed to relax. It seems that this time I had exceeded my own limits ... I rubbed my shoulders when I noticed that I fell asleep with my bra. Usually I did without, because of my thin body, this fabric tended to stick on my skin and leave me unpleasant marks during the day. I straightened up despite the headache that seemed to be starting to happen ...

My eyes were starting to get used of the light in the room, the sun was starting to rise making a magnificent mixture of colors in the sky. Once awake, I observed the captain's outfit, which was still on my shoulders. I had never slept so well. As I brought the fur closer to my face, I smelled the perfume that was permeated on the garment.

Tonight ... I had never been so close to a man. It is as if with him I was not afraid of anything.

"We kissed again." I whispered, placing my fingers on my lips, I turned to the red-haired man and my heart fell to pieces.

Compared to me, he didn't seem to have fallen asleep. His face was tense and his forehead wrinkled, a few veins of irritation were visible on it. His fist was clenched and gripped the sheets tightly as if his life depended on it.

"Kid?" I called him softly as I approached him. He started to tremble a little as he pursed his lips.

"Kid." I said more firmly but without raising my voice. As soon as I put my hand on his mechanical arm his eyes opened, he grabbed my neck and pressed it against the mattress.

"Kid ! It's me!" I said before he blocked my breath, those eyes were dark and his eyes glassy. On hearing my voice a spark went through his eyes and he saw me. Aware of his act, he quickly withdrew his hand, before hitting the bedside next to us.

"Hey ... It's nothing ..." I whispered, massaging my neck.

"It's nothing ?" He said sarcastically.

"We all have nightmares ..."

"You don't understand. I could have hurt you, I hurt you ..." I knelt in front of him and I took his face in my hands, his spiky hair was now smooth because of heat and sweat, a few wicks fell before his eyes as he avoided my gaze.

"We all have our demons remember? I know you won't hurt me ..." I put my lips against his, he didn't react right away but after a few seconds he passed his hands around my waist. I then ended the kiss to kiss him on the jaw, going down to his neck and then to his metal arm.

"Stop ..." he said with a hoarse voice.

"No. I love you as you are." I took the metal hand to pass it over the red trace of my neck and then to my cheek.

"I am not for all your methods ... But I know that you are doing your best to protect your friends and your crew. I probably would not have made the same choices as you. But I accept you, such as you are." As if he had wanted to hear these words all his life Kid threw himself on me, uniting lips again ... Compared to all the other kisses, this one was scorching, I too wanted to show him that I could control the situation .

"I'll give you a chance, a chance to stop. Because if you decide to belong to me, I won't let you go... "

I looked at him and took the time to consider his words, did I really want to go home ? This man... It had only been a month since I was on this ship and I was ready to belong to him entirely but...

"I want to stay ... But in this case, you must be mine too." 

The girl from the last island made a sudden appearance in my mind.

"I don't want to be a toy anymore ..." I whispered.

His metallic hand took my chin to force me to look at it again.

"Pirates never give away their treasures. "

And with this simple words, I let him take possession of my body, my heart, my soul ... It was like that ... I trusted him, a confidence crazy enough to let him make me wrong if he wanted to. Because I loved this danger, this life that no one other than him could have offered me. I loved it... And for the first time... I feel alive again.

These hands slid to the frame of my bra. I laughed slightly when I saw him impatient to open it, he still had a little trouble getting used to his prosthesis and it seemed to disturb him in what he wanted to do.

"Wait ... let me do it." He stepped aside to let me reach my back, once the barrier that hid my chest removed, he took it off with excitement before looking at me, I turned my head slightly shy but he grabbed my chin between his fingers .

"Look at me my little fairy ..." His gaze was soft, he was waiting for my approval before continuing.

"Are you scared ?"

"A little..."

"I'm going to try something, if you want us to stop tell me." I nodded as he kissed me again before going down to my chest. He was watching them. The bruises and the scars, without forgetting the red traces left by my damn bra ...

"You are..."

"Repulsive."

"Sexy."

"What !?" I asked confused. I knew he had a sadistic side but was he finding that my scars were pretty?

He raised his hand to trace the marks on one of my breasts, he was careful not to rush me. From time to time his eyes were in contact with mine to make sure he was doing nothing wrong. He started massaging my chest, causing slight moans and chills in my body. Is that what I should be feeling ? Pleasure ?

"Relax ..." he whispered in my ear.

I started to sweep my fingers between his hair, his lifts were on my neck, affixing hot and steamy kisses as he continued to massage my breasts. He did this so that I could relax before attacking my chest again with his mouth this time. My cheeks were flushed and I must have been as red as his hair. His tongue passed over my nipple, nibbling lightly while his other hand pinched my second breast between his fingers.

"Ki .. Kid!" The cry escaped me as I felt his smile on my skin.

This feeling was wonderful, a strange feeling was starting to form in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to let it grow when an unpleasant sensation invaded me. Kid must have felt my discomfort because he stopped too.

"What's the matter ?" I think I must have died of sham...

"Mey ?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"Tell me."

"I have my period ..." I said that so softly that I was surprised that he heard me. His eyes widened when he saw me rushed out of bed to take refuge in the bathroom. Why did it have to happen now?

POV: Kid.

Sooner had she locked herself in the bathroom, I heard the water running.

"Kid ?... I'm sorry ..." The situation was almost comical.

"Are you still here ? Are you angry ?" She asked worried. Adorable.

"Don't worry, we'll make up for it later." She sighed in relief through the door.

Yes ... We will resume later, I wanted to make her feel how much I wanted her and no matter how long it took. I'm ready to wait, I want her to trust and forget all the shabby people who may have made her suffer. I wanted to mark her body as mine...

A few hours later, we were getting ready to hit the road. I was in my workshop with Killer studying our latest maps.

"We have received positive responses for the alliance." Said my companion.

"Good. When do you think we will be there ?"

"Within a week if all goes well." I nodded while observing the door of the workshop, no one came to disturb me today...

"She stayed in the infirmary, she had a stomach ache, Sammy gave her something to get the pain through."

"Do all women suffer like this?" Killer shrugged.

"If you want, we can try to finish today so you can visit her tonight ?" A silent laugh escaped him.

"Yes, let's get to work ... How did the exam go? "

"She was a little scared at first, but said nothing for once, she grabbed my hair and stared at my mask. "

"You are good at making women want to trust you ..."

"Maybe because I don't brutalize them ? But don't worry, she is only looking at you. "

"... I did not try to attract her. "

" I know... "

There was silence for a few minutes before Killer spoke again.

"Kid ... The crew got very attached to her this month. They wouldn't like anything to happen to her."

"I know ... If I feel that she is not ready she will stay behind ... Even if I doubt that she is going to listen."

POV: Normal.

The crew would raise anchor in the late afternoon. The doctor had taken advantage of the young woman's calm to do the tests and samples that he needed.

"It's okay Mey, you can rest now I don't bother you anymore." The little elf nodded while looking for a comfortable position on the bed.

"You know ... I think something was missing from your list of needs."

"What?"

"Condoms ..."

"Sammy !!" The planks on the floor almost fell off when she raised her voice.

"HA HA !! I was laughing !!" Mey puffed up her red cheeks, glaring at his friend. The tiredness eventually got the better of her ... She was not hungry and preferred to wait for the pain to pass.

Without realizing it, the young woman had fallen asleep. Thank you hormones, now she was hungry!

Mey didn't really know what time it was, she could still hear the voices of the men on deck. When she entered in the kitchen, she found a dish wrapped with a note, Killer had left her a share!

"Spaghetti ... Obviously !" She did not know what problem this man had with pasta but if he continue like this she would have nightmares!

While she was having lunch, a noise made her jump ... It was not an attack, but something struck and it resounded in her ears, it looks like... Music! Following the sound, Mey stopped just outside the door of killer's room. Now that she thought about it. The first time she entered his room, she saw wands on his desk. Trying not to be noticed ... Mey opened the door and saw the blond playing ... She did not know if he had noticed her but she slipped inside the room and settled on his bed, back to him. It was not a melody she knew but it reminded her of the melodies of her world. Mey closed her eyes and began to hum ...

Little by little, the rhythm of the battery began to decrease until killer stopped completely. He put down his wands and then turned to the young fairy.

"You play well." She said smiling.

"Thank you, what were you humming just now?"

"Oh, it was a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was little, this tune just reminded me of her song."

"It's the first time you've talked about your parents since you've been here."

"... My mother was amnesiac, nobody knew where she came from but she was always treated in a strange way. She was gentle and generous, and she also trusted the wrong people."

"What do you mean ?"

"My mother had a huge fortune. And when she died, all this money went into the hands of my father who took care of my education. Finally... Even if he was not really able, he did his best ... "Killer got up to sit next to the young woman.

"Why do I feel like you don't say everything?"

"..."

"Mey, you are our nakama now."

"Don't tell Kid about it ..."

"Why ?"

"I don't want him to think I'm weak ..." Mey started to tremble when the blond suddenly took her in a warm embrace.

"I ... My father, is not my real father... He protected my mother when she had a child with her."

"It was you ?"

"Yes ... And with what I discovered ... My mother may have come from your world, which means that I may have no chance of going back to mine. And... If it was... Do you think... I could stay by your side ? Be... One of the Kid Pirates, for real ? "

Before he could respond, however, a navy ship attacked them again. Everyone rushed to the deck ready to fight, but Mey was still sore because of her stomach. When the two boats collided no one had time to react ... Mey was destabilized and fell overboard. The last thing she saw was Kid's horrified face.

_(A few days later)_

"She woke up !" Said a small reindeer who was at the bedside of a young woman.

"Is that true ? Quick Usopp, go warn the others !" Said a girl with a long orange hair.

"Don't yell like that, her condition is still fragile..." a man sighed.

"Don't worry Tra-guy, I'm sure she's strong!" Yelled an overly playful voice.

"...But she's still part of the Kid's crew, she's an enemy." Said the green haired man.

"Don't talk like that about a lady ! How could such a delicious woman can be bad !?"

"I wonder what kind of panties she wears?"

"Uh guys ... I think she's staring at us." Said a cyborg man.

They all turned towards the young woman who woke up well this time, looking at them one by one completely panicked. A dark haired girl came to sit next to her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. My name is Robin, what's your name?"

"Mey... Excuse me... What exactly happened to me?"

Robin explained to the young girl that they had found her unconscious on the beach of an island as they headed for Dressrosa. She was between life and death contaminated by a very old poison that Law and Chopper were able to neutralize, unfortunately she will still have fragile health and will have to be careful but she had nothing to fear. There is no longer any trace of poison in her body.

The young elf thanked her saviors while Law looked at her skeptical. He did not like Eustass Kid and had even less confidence in his companions but this girl... How could such an adorable person do with his crew !?

"Me?... No, well... I was not officially in the crew when I fell into the water..." She said her eyes starting to fill with tears.

Nami and Robin looked at each other before trying to appease the girl.

"Oh, I see you were their b****" Law didn't have time to finish his sentence because Nami had hit him on the head.

Sanji brought the patient a small dish to get her back on her feet, they then let her rest and Chopper came to visit her a few times. She was in a hurry to recover, she had only one desire, find her nakamas!


	11. Wait for me.

POV: Heat.

Already a week ... We had been looking for her for a week, but we had found no trace... Reluctantly we had to hit the road. If we hadn't found her, she must have been... In fact, nobody wanted to think about it. Our landmark was in sight, we were going to prepare to form an alliance with the crew of Hawkins and On-air. We had seen the captain very rarely after the incident. Killer gave us most of the orders to follow while he tried to get the captain out of his workshop. He was always with a bottle in his hand or shouting at the young recruits. Sammy, had nevertheless taken the time to examine the samples he had been able to obtain on Mey and had announced that he would have been unable to manufacture a treatment, he would had to have the help of a person whom the captain despises more than anything... Nevertheless, with the others we had gathered to drink in her honor, it was our way of saying goodbye to her in our way, we took her notebook and let it sink in the ocean .

POV: Normal.

Shortly after she got back on her feet. Luffy had asked Mey to join his crew after observing the extraordinary powers that she could use again. She flatly refused, saying that she only wanted to join one pirate crew. Still, she chose to stay with the straw hat crew until she found her friends' trail.

She would have thought twice if she had known what lay ahead ...

During this battle between Doflamingo and Luffy, she was there ... She had fought alongside the crew. She did not know anything about the problem that there was between these two crews and yet... It was out of the question, she was not going to let innocent people suffer before her eyes once again ! She was not strong but that did not mean that she could not protect the weakest !

POV: Mey.

"It's only a little girl! Let us pass!" One of the men howled.

"It will first have to go over my dead body !" My fists were made of stone, my body covered with plant protection. I threw myself into the air with my power of the wind to be fast enough and inflict damage on him. But he projected himself and sent me poisoned needles ...

"Mey-chan!"

"I'm fine Robin!" I have already experienced a much more fatal dose... They are all fighting right now, I do not want to be useless!

What I saw in Luffy's eyes reminded me of Kid's ... He was going to do everything to beat this almost invisible enemy ! I did not deserve to become a pirate if I did not make an effort to help them too ... And I would be unable to look him in the eye if I found him without having evolved. I want to become strong too! I want to be by his side when he crosses the sea and fights to achieve his dreams, I want to be free!

But for now my priority was to prevent Gladius from reaching Robin. Bartolomeo and I are trying to control the enemy when the green haired man suddenly pushed me aside.

"What are you doing !?" I yelled as he suddenly shut himself up in a shield.

He smiled as I saw him sacrificing himself to protect our friend. Unfortunately his move had failed. He was down while the enemy was still standing, luckily Cavendish was able to put Robin in safety. My power had a limit... I could only use the elements at my disposal, sea water would certainly have been more effective against a user of a demon fruit but nothing affirmed to me that he could not dodge my attacks again. I had to think and quickly. Remember your training... As in my last visions, I felt the next move that he was going to prepare. I ran using all the speed I could get in my legs, I felt a whole new force being created in me. In addition to my stone fists, a dark color was added on the length of my arm.

The haki!

When I finally reached my target, I took advantage of my opponent's surprise to increase the weight of the rock in contact with his face to put him down once and for all.

"I... I did it..." I said, rocking back.

Bartolomeo's arms caught up with me as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hey ! Do you feel good dabe?" A big smile suddenly appeared on my face.

"I have never felt so good!"

The battle continued until the bird cage got smaller and Luffy beat Doflamingo... I cried, I smiled, I was happy with everyone... This people I had known since so little time had made me want to fight. That day, I did not feel more important than another but I felt proud to be who I am. To be alive... And the adventure was just beginning... I learned that the Kid's alliance had been revealed in the newspaper. I hadn't had time to read it for the past few days. As I had fought alongside the green haired man, he offered me to stay with his crew because Luffy had his own quest to continue. I agreed and we accompanied the straw hat crew to Zou where they were to find their companions.

Companions... Did Kid still think of me ? Had they all already forgotten me and replaced me ? I sighed as I said goodbye to my friends. I reached out my hand to Law hoping he would accept it and he just smiled at me as he turned around.

"If Kid doesn't want you anymore. You can always join the pirates of the Heart." My cheeks have turned red.

"What did you say !? I understand why he doesn't like you now, you weird doctor !" I said sticking my tongue out but he pretended he couldn't hear me.

I greeted my remaining friends before hugging Robin. I don't know why... She reminded me of my mother, she was so sweet... But why was her chest so big !?

"Take care of yourself Mey-chan okay?" I nodded with a big smile before heading to Luffy.

I couldn't do anything because he had hidden my eyes with something.

"Luffy?"

"Keep your smile Mey ! You're not alone now !" Petrified, I opened my eyes again, noticing that it was his hat he had put on my head for a few moments.

I wiped my tears of joy as I watched the pirates climb the mountain on the back of a dragon.

And it was the next day that I learned the news... Beaten?

"Mey ! Come see what ... Oi! What's wrong dabe !?" I did not speak, no word left my mouth, Bartolomeo snatched the newspaper from my hands.

Kaido had beaten Captain Kid's crew. My eyes were white, livid.

"Oi, oi, oi ... Calm down I'm sure that ..."

Suddenly I started to scream, I grabbed my head in my hands and knelt on the floor. Why?... Why did I never manage to keep the little happiness that happens to me !? Kid, Killer, Wire, Heat ... They can't be ...

I don't know how long I stayed there, on the ground, nobody dared to approach me because of my unstable powers, suddenly I turned to Bartolomeo.

"Give me a boat."

"What !? You're crazy !? You don't even know how to sail ! "

"And you don't have a navigator, so don't try to stop me, let me go." 

"I don't want to fight you but even if I keep you, you will try to go don't you?" 

I nodded and he sighed.

**

"Captain ... She's going to get killed. "

Said one of his men, watching the boat go away.

"She would have destroyed the ship if we hadn't let her go and then it is not our responsibility. "

" But... "

"Let's get back on the road. "

With a last glance, the pirate watched the young woman disappear under a raging sky, provoked by her anger.

"Don't die, stupid woman."


	12. Escape.

POV: Normal.

"They left !" Muttered Heat as he blocked the door again.

"Well, I heard that the straw hat and the heart crew were also in Wano." Said Wire.

"Like we need this now ... Could you find what I asked you for ?" Heat nodded and then flasks to the doctor.

"How's Killer ?" Asked the rooster-haired man.

"He is recovering but weakly, he was seriously injured and he still refuses to let me take off his mask !" Sammy yelled slightly stressed.

"You should rest Sam, we're going to take over." Said Wire, recovering his fork.

As the others headed for their friend, the door of their hideout began to make a strange noise. They all turned around petrified not knowing how they were going to resist, now that they were outnumbered. The iron door stopped creaking and a huge hole appeared under the floor, a hand with long nails then clung to the wall to try to go up.

Heat was preparing to shoot flames when the person's head appeared, white hair !?

"Phew... Your hiding place... Was hard to find, I've been here for days ..." That voice. They knew her ! As she straightened up and closed the hole she had created, she dropped the cape that she had on her shoulders to show her face, and shocked faces of the men in front of her.

"Mey?" Asked Heat, the young woman smiled at him with a few tears in her eyes before jumping on his neck.

"I missed you !!" The pirate took time to react before responding to her embrace. She had changed, she was less thin but still as thin. Her hair had grown again and reached at her shoulder level. And she wore... A ninja outfit?

"Where's Killer ? Is he all right ? I saw in the newspaper that Kaido had beaten Kid so... I wanted to join you but I didn't know where to find you and when I got to Wano I recognized several members of the crew who had joined Kaido so I had to hide so that they did not recognize me and... "

"Mey, calm down... Calm down..." Heat circled the top of her shoulders to reassure her and she eventually calmed down.

The pirates then led her to Killer, she must have held her breath when she saw him.

"He..."

"Yes, he took the full force of the attacks, he did everything to protect the captain, Kid asked him to abandon him but he refused and Kaido was ruthless. We even thought he was no longer breathing." Said the doctor.

Hearing the voices, Killer turned his head with his mask, he was cracked and Mey could see the gleam of his eyes through them.

"Mey?" There was joy and pain in his voice. It was not his usual voice.

"Hey pretty mask..." She tried to smile without crying and approached him.

"Am I dreaming?"

"I would be very flattered to be in your dreams but no... I'm here. I came back..." Mey passed her hand gently over his helmet, wounds were visible below it but he refused that she pulls it.

"Please... Please Killer, let me help you."

"I couldn't protect my friend."

"Yes ! You wanted to give your life for him there is no better way to protect someone you love. Kid wouldn't like to hear you say that..." He swallowed when he heard his name.

"Kid is ..."

"I know. I have a plan to get him out of prison but I'm going to need your help." When Killer did not answer Mey pretended to walk away.

"Well... Watch over him, I'll go save him alone."

"Mey wait!" She stopped.

"...Can you help me ?" The fairy turned to see that the blond was tapping his mask with his arm which was not in a cast. Mey smiled and asked the doctor for a basin of water.

The others went out to let the fairy take care of the killer.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Kid would kill me if I let you go alone."

"Why is it so hard to admit that you care about me?"

"You're the one saying it... Even if you like him I don't want to lose you again."

Mey stopped and looked at Killer, his words were finally clear and she was shocked...

"It's okay, I don't hold it against you, you don't choose who you love." 

Mey bit her lip and started cleaning his wounds again, before she started to take off the helmet, she felt Killer tense under her fingers.

"I try not to look okay? I just want to help you." She waited several minutes before he nodded and she could continue.

She put the helmet on the furniture next to it and started cleaning it.

"So ... what happened to you?"

"A long story..." Mey began to tell how she had been saved and the battle at Dressrosa. She then left Bartolomeo to join Wano while he had to manage the fleet of the alliance of Luffy. When she arrived, she immediately recognized members of the crew and wanted to go and greet them but she was intercepted by Trafalgar Law.

"Trafalgar saved your life?"

"Yes... He explained to me that many of our men had changed sides and he then told me that he was there in" undercover mode ", waiting for Luffy's arrival. It was tough... But I managed to blend in too. And I was able to get the information I wanted... I don't really feel that the prison is well protected and with my new powers I could make a hole in the rock to get Kid out. I just need to know where he is exactly in the prison. " Killer was watching the woman he met almost a months ago.

She had matured and seemed to have become stronger, her gaze was still as soft but her body reflected fights and training that she must not have neglected.

"You know you could have run away, made a new life ..."

"You don't abandon your crew ! I'm not a coward! "

"You know you're not officially ..."

"I don't care ! I told you ... Before we're separated you remember ? I want to stay by your side, you told me yourself, I'm your nakama !" Killer smiled again and flicked her nose.

"In this case ... You are officially a member of the Kid Pirates !" Killer rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a metal coin, she recognized it immediately !

"Kid had kept it... When we didn't find you, he refused to get rid of it, I was the only one to know." Mey squeezed the metal object very tightly against her heart. They would bring their captain back... together!

(A few days later)

_"Eustass Kid has escaped!"_

_"What !?"_

_"How is it possible ! Search everywhere !"_

_"He was still there a few moments ago!"_

"You took a long time... I was getting bored surrounding by these idiots." Mey's heart started to beat louder and louder when she heard this man's voice.

"Captain !!!" Howled the members who had remained loyal to the crew...

"He doesn't know you're alive, go for it!" Said one of the pirates while others tried to push Mey.

"Don't push me like this ! I know what I have to do !"

Hearing the uproar behind his back Kid turned to the person he did not recognize among these men. When he saw long white hair swaying in the wind, he didn't want to believe it but he rushed towards her as she continued to bark at the boys who were teasing her.

When she felt a presence behind her, Mey turned to meet an imposing mass. Is it just her or he become more muscular than before ! Was it even possible !? If she knew that at the moment Kid was looking at her thinking exactly the same things about her ... She had gained confidence, her body now had more shapes, her eyes almost seemed to shine and she no longer hid those old scars that mixed with these battle wounds. She had become a warrior.

"Uh ... It's crazy ... I never thought about what I should tell you..." She said, blushing more and more.

Kid suddenly lifted her so that their faces were at the same height. They looked at each other for long seconds without saying anything until Killer decided to pretend to stumble to crash into them and their lips finally met. The pirates shouted and whistled while in their kiss, they transmitted all their suppressed emotions for far too long, they did not want it to stop but the lack of air forced them to do so.

"Join my crew !" He yelled in her face. She made a strange face before laughing at him.

"But I was already part of it..." She said with a sly smile.

"How did you get back ? I thought you were..." Mey placed a finger on Kid's lips.

"I'm here Kid. I'm not leaving anymore..." She took her hand and put it tenderly against his cheek, it was then that he noticed the cog that she had kept around her neck with a string like a necklace. That was the link that had brought her back to him ...

"I love you." She had whispered the words very softly, as if someone was going to punish her for saying what she had on her heart but when the captain's soft lips came to kiss her again with love. She indulged in happiness...


	13. And forever, I will be your queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally the last chapter! Don't forget to read the notes at the end, a surprise awaits you, thank you for following this story to the end! ^^

POV: Mey.

The three crews, Kid, heart and straw hat. Celebrating Kaido's defeat together. Some danced around a bonfire, drank alcohol and others recounted the different events of the battle.

"Oi ! Mey !!!" I turned to see Luffy walk towards me and surround myself with these elastic arms.

"Hi Luffy." How did this man manage to always be so playful?

"So, you found your crew, huh ? You know you can still be part of mine !" I was going to gently refuse his offer again when Luffy was torn from my waist, the metal arm of my captain raising him.

"Don't go around my crew like that straw hat !" I hid my laugh behind my hand as I watched the two captains fight like children.

I went back to drink myself before chatting a bit with Nami and Robin whom I hadn't seen in a long time. It's crazy how I had adapted so quickly to this world. The people I met had become so important to me... No matter where we were, I was at home. The festivities lasted a good part of the evening, Killer had returned with our ship, which had suffered a lot of damage, but which was still able to travel after some repairs. I couldn't really wait... I left the group and got on the boat. It was good to come back here, I went back to the rooms where I used to wander before. The workshop where I bothered Kid when he was working, the weapons room, the bedroom... The day before I left. I sat on the bed, the sheets were all dusty, I started to cough.

"Ugh ! How long has it been since Kid got here !? Even the other rooms weren't as dirty."

"It's because Kid didn't go back to his room when you left." Killer was outside the door.

"The first nights were not the same without your presence, but he would never admit it. He locked himself in his workshop and he never left it until the alliance was formed... The hardest part was preventing him from killing the other captains when they arrived. "

"It's funny. Sometimes I wonder if you are his mother?"

"We've known each other for a long time... When we were little, I just had to tickle him to keep him quiet, he was much less..."

"Irritable?" Killer stared at me with his helmet.

"Mey, we're talking about Kid." We could not refrain from laughing before hearing heavy steps that I would recognize between miles...

"You should go join him, you haven't had much time for yourself since your reunion. I'm going to go watch the others."

"Thank you Killer..." I hugged him before leaving to find the captain.

He was on deck, staring at the sky ... I approached silently, I put my head on his back before putting my arms around him, I felt his tense muscles relax.

"We will hit the road tomorrow, the pirates who betrayed us and who survived... I reserve a treatment for them equal to their betrayal..." I swallowed slightly, I really would not like to be their place...

"Are you afraid of me my little fairy?" He turned around so that we were face to face.

"I would be the craziest person in the world if I came back when you totally terrified me... But... Maybe I am..."

"Maybe, but that's what I like about you ..." He took my chin between his fingers before looking at me.

"But are you sure you want to make this choice? I'm not like Luffy or the other pirates you fought with..."

"Mmm... would you be jealous?" His gaze darkened as I smiled before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I know who you are Kid... No matter what your choices or your actions... I'm not saying that I agree with everything you decide to do... But, I believe in you as I never believed in anyone before, my heart is beating faster and all these feelings... I know what they are because I love you Kid ! So... I am ready to take this risk, I want to stay with you captain, forever. " Those eyes were wide open searching for the words to say to me, but I saw in his eyes all the emotions running through his mind at that moment.

I took his hand which I placed on my chest. I saw his cheeks blush, feeling the beating of my heart getting louder and faster.

"I know how you feel... It may not be easy for you to express it to me but it doesn't matter, that's how ..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Kid had take possession of my lips.

He lifted me up and I put my arms around his neck. Without separating us, he led me inside and led us to his old workshop. He had installed a bed in this room apparently, it was smaller than the old one but it was more than enough.

"We won't be interrupted this time." He said to me with a sly smile.

"I hope so." I replied, my cheeks were red because of the excitement.

However I couldn't help but make a slight face. It was my first time after all. And it would be a lie to say that I was not apprehensive... Kid must have felt my anxiety because he began to kiss my neck, lingering in the places where I was most sensitive. That evening, I wore a short black dress with shorts, I forgot each time what strength this man had because he had torn my clothes in a second leaving me in my underwear.

Kid ran his hand over the top of my chest where a long scar was visible.

"It was necessary... To save me from poison. Do you still think I'm sexy ?" His golden orbs met my eyes making me shudder. He was completely dominating me now.

"You will always be sexy." The passion in his eyes was intense, we kissed again, he asked for access to my mouth that I offered him without refusing, we fought for domination but he ended up winning leaving me completely in his grip.

He took off his long coat, then these boots and his pants before joining me on the bed, I took the opportunity to remove my heels. Kid unhooked my bra as he continued to kiss my body, his hands playing with my breasts as he descended lower and lower. I hoped that we were alone because I could no longer hold back my moans, I would not have the courage to look at anyone after that. Once in front of my pants, he pulled the string with his teeth, bringing it down along my body. I wanted to put my hands over my eyes but he grabbed my arms to put them over my head.

"Let me look at you ..." he whispered in the hollow of my ear, his body pressed against mine. I could feel his swollen member through the fabric of his boxers.

"In that case, let me watch you too." Without another word, he removed the last piece of clothing he had left and I was mortified which made him laugh.

"No... wait... is that supposed to fit in there and not kill me?" I say, gesturing.

"You will be a little sore at first, but it will hurt you even more if you are not prepared." While I was going to ask him what he meant by "prepared", he grabbed my legs which he placed above his shoulders, his head right in front of my crotch.

"It looks like you're already wet... Are you excited little girl?"

"I... Ah!" I bit my lips when his tongue started to tickle my clitoris.

I felt the little reason I had abandon myself little by little as he increased the rhythm of his tongue, pushing it deeper, his teeth biting lightly and making me scream louder. Then I have a knot forming in the hollow of my stomach.

"Ki... Kid... I..." He quickened his movement when he felt I was coming, my toes curling up and my fingers gripping the blanket, as hard as I could.

When my muscles finally relaxed, Kid came back to me, taking my lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and he started to position himself without ever leaving my gaze.

When he started to enter I let out a little cry that made him stop.

"Look at me my little fairy..." I did my best to raise my head as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Breathe ..." he asked me before continuing. I took deep breaths while he massaged my lower abdomen. Who would have thought that the great Captain Kid was capable of so much sweetness...

He kissed my lips and tears each time he sank a little deeper. When he was fully back he waited a few minutes for me to feel good before started to move back and forth. I hung my nails on his back, which I don't think he didn't like. Our hips rubbed against each other, our gasping breaths almost on the verge of despair as we shout the name of the other, I tried never to let go of his gaze when we came, his face filled with pleasure , the love he had for me, I wanted to engrave them in my memory... Tonight, we were one. I was covered with hickeys and several marks of his lipstick, my nails had left beautiful scratches on his chest and back, I tenderly caressed his face, lying on my chest while his arms surrounded me and protected me, even his metallic arm didn't seem cold that night.

"Mey?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." I looked at him with eyes full of happiness before throwing myself on his lips again dragging us into a new moment of pleasure, we needed nothing more... And tomorrow we would hit the road on the seas in search of the One Piece and even if he did not become king, I would be his queen forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for following this story until the end, a continuation of this story is available now ! The name is "My pirate love". As I already said in the summary, this story came to me when I read the story of AbyssCronica "Captive", this story is great and you should really read it ! Also, I wrote a story, about Heat "Human", and a crossover with Mey and Iris, in my story "The fairy and the reptile".  
> Thank you again, and see you soon !  
> Sorry for the long speech, all the stories are available on my profile!


End file.
